


It Takes a Village

by rightforlife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404 Angst not found, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best Dad Ben Solo, Best Mom Rey, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Doctor Ben Solo, Excited grandparents, F/M, Found Families, Imprinting, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Protective Ben Solo, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Scenting, Seriously. There is no angst., Soft Ben Solo, Teacher Rey (Star Wars), Touch their pup and you will die, We're married and we didn't know it, everyone ships it, floofy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightforlife/pseuds/rightforlife
Summary: Who knew that all it would take for Rey Johnson to interact with her enigmatic Alpha neighbor without wanting to melt into a puddle of hormones was a baby being abandoned at her doorstep?Not her. That was for sure.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 378
Kudos: 2337
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp, Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms, favorite fics





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Because who doesn't want to see a BAMF couple being BAMF parents?

She’s humming a jaunty tune as she steps into the elevator of her apartment building, her smile wide and bright when she looks at herself in the mirror at the back of the elevator.

It’s Friday, the weather is finally changing for the better, and she has an entire bottle of Moscato and a Netflix true crime docuseries waiting for her.

She also has tests to grade but that’s neither here nor there.

Her high spirits are dampened considerably however, when she steps off onto her floor only to be met with the majority of her neighbors crowding in front of _her_ door.

They turn to look at her almost in unison, panic on their faces, and Rey feels anxiety settle into her bones.

“Rey!” Rose Tico - her best friend of almost three years and the reason she’s living in this swanky building in the first place, cries out, rushing over to her.

“Rose?”

“Holy shit Rey!” The petite woman clamps down on her forearm - her grip surprisingly strong for a Beta - and drags her into the crowd. “You’ll never guess what happened!”

She doesn’t have to guess though, because she has _eyes_ , even though she can’t quite believe what she’s seeing.

“That’s a baby.” Rey says blankly, staring at the tiny sleeping body in a car seat, nestled in soft yellow and blue blankets with a periwinkle cap adorning a dark head of hair. “A _baby._ ”

“Shh.” Rose’s flatmate and coworker Finn Trooper puts a finger to his lips, eyeing the child - a boy - warily and with something else that Rey can’t quite place. “You’ll wake him up.”

“How long has he been here?” Rey asks, feeling a bit faint. She wants to reach up and press her fingers into the gland on her neck in an effort to soothe herself, but that’s something that absolutely shouldn’t be done in public according to most of the world.

“We don’t know.” Another neighbor - a burly Alpha named Snap sighs, wrapping one arm around his mate Kaydel to pull her in closer. “Me and Kay found him about fifteen minutes ago and called the others to see what we should do.”

“No one saw who dropped him off and we haven’t gotten permission to view the security camera footage.” Kaydel adds morosely.

“There was a note.” Rose procures a badly folded piece of paper out of her pocket and hands it to Rey. 

She’s not quite sure why her hands are trembling as she takes it and begins to read.

  
  


_Poe,_

_I can’t do it anymore. I never wanted this. I never wanted him. I just wanted you._

_His name is Temiri and he just turned seven months yesterday._

_Good luck._

  
  


That was it. There’s no signature, no sign of emotion at all in these impersonal words. 

She knows she’s shaking, knows that anger is coursing in her veins as furiously as blood is, knows that she wants to find the person who had abandoned this sweet baby boy and throttle her until she saw sense.

How could anyone, how could any _mother_ do this to their child?

Well...she knew how. Her own parents had done it to her after all.

“Hey.” Rose’s soothing voice is in her ear, one hand patting her back comfortingly. “It’s okay.” Her friend whispers. “It’s going to be okay.”

“How could they just leave him here?” Rey snarls, making sure to keep her voice low. “He’s just a baby! What if….” She trails off on a half sob, unable to even complete her sentence.

Memories of a little girl wailing in front of a police station in the dead of a London winter hit her like a double decker, making her want to bend over and dry heave.

“Fucking Dameron.” Maz Kanata, a retired TV chef and a delightful lady with a slight potty mouth shakes her head with disappointment. “Always knew how to make trouble, that boy did.”

“Is it even Poe’s fault?” Finn pipes up with a frown. “I mean, he clearly doesn’t know the baby exists, and the kid’s mom didn’t know that he moved so maybe whatever was between them wasn’t that serious?”

She doesn’t know Poe Dameron all that well - at all really. But he used to live in her apartment, and from what Rose has told her, took the stereotype of what a rich, attractive, unattached Alpha did to heart.

_Poe the hoe_ , Rose had called him drunkenly, even before Rey had moved in.

If Rey had been in a more sound state of mind, then maybe she would have picked up on the defensive cadence to Finn’s tone and called him out on it.

But luckily for him, the baby chooses that moment to let out a soft gurgle and blink sleepily until Rey finds herself staring into the most beautiful shade of hazel that she’s ever seen.

And that’s when Rey Johnson falls in love for the first time in her almost twenty-six years of life.

The baby yawns, and she’s certain that she hears the soft coos that everyone - even Snap who refers to himself as an _Alpha’s Alpha_ on more than one occasion makes. His head moves around from person to person, lips trembling ever so slightly as those expressive eyes suddenly fill with liquid.

She’s moving before little Temiri can even let out a cry, deftly scooping him out of his car seat and into her arms, instinctively soothing the child by rocking back and forth on her heels, one hand cupping his head protectively.

Immediately, the baby quiets down, sniffling into her neck, gripping her shirt with tiny fists.

She doesn’t gasp out loud when Temiri’s small mouth finds her gland, doesn’t even react when he suckles it as if drinking milk. Rey knows enough about biology to know that children of Alphas or Omegas scent their parents as a way to calm themselves down. 

It is a bit surprising however, that the baby would do this to her…..a stranger.

“Wow.” Rose gapes at them with a touch of incredulity. “You’re a natural!”

“She’s an Omega.” Maz snorts. “Of course she’s a natural.”

While normally she chafes at her designation being used as an excuse or explanation for any number of things, she knows Maz is right.

Omega rights have progressed tremendously over the past hundred years, but their role in society as the steady guiding hand behind powerful Alphas, as nurturing parents who will raze hell onto anyone who dares touch their offspring haven’t.

It’s in her nature to fall into the role of caretaker to a helpless child, whether she likes it or not.

Society will expect an Omega to have an Alpha by her side to raise the child as well. Rey has never been one to follow stereotypes though. If she does find a partner in the future, designation would only play a minor role. 

She wants someone who is understanding and gentle - a trait rare in Alpha’s or men in general for that matter.

And besides, if she’s being _really_ honest with herself, there’s only one Alpha - 

“Is everything alright?”

_Fuck._

She lets out a shuddering breath, willing her traitorous body to not react to the rumbling baritone from behind her.

But _damn_ is it hard not to shiver at the mere presence of the owner of the voice that’s been a star of her nightly dreams ever since she moved in.

“Ben!” Maz heads over to the man, the _Alpha_ behind her, and smacks his arm by the sound of it.

She turns despite herself, keeping a firm hold on the baby in her arms, inhaling his clean scent to calm herself.

It’s all for naught though, as her gaze collides with the honeyed stare of the man who towers above her, dark eyes boring straight into her, _through her_ , as she fights to keep her composure.

He's a striking man. Rey knows this, has seen him many times over the past six months and yet each time feels like the first. She wants to trace his beauty marks with her lips, feel that plush mouth massaging hers, run her hands through that impossibly soft looking hair. 

She's not one to describe a man as beautiful, but that's what Ben Solo is.

He’s wearing black slacks and a grey dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up that does absolutely nothing to hide just how broad he is. She’s sure that his forearm is more than double the size of hers.

And those fingers...

Rey watches as his attention shifts to Temiri, still happily gurgling away, eyes widening and nostrils flaring for just a brief moment before they go back to neutral detachment.

Maz shoves the note into Ben’s hand almost gleefully, and Rey has the distinct pleasure in seeing the switch in him, watching him go from aloof to enraged in a matter of moments.

He’s on blockers, strong ones no doubt as she can’t really get a handle on his scent, but somehow she can sense that it shifts as he grows more and more agitated.

“ _What!”_ He crushes the paper in his massive hands.

Ben runs agitated fingers through his already tousled hair and Rey is _this_ close to doing something very embarrassing regardless of the baby she’s holding or the people around her.

“I’ll kill him.” Comes the flat statement that shouldn’t spark _anything_ within Rey. And yet it does.

“You’ll do no such thing.” Maz swats him again, a grin curling up on her lips. “Do you know where he is right now?”

“Uruguay.” Finn squeaks as the attention turns to him. Her friend can’t meet anyone’s eyes, and he’s definitely blushing a bit and the cogs start to shift into motion in Rey’s head. “I mean, that’s what he told me before he left…”

“He’s not in Uruguay. He was for about a week, but that’s it.” Ben rolls his eyes, either ignoring or dismissing the expression on Finn’s face.

Finn has always had an odd dislike for Ben Solo while the rest of their floor-mates simply are curious about him.

Some more than others.

She doesn’t know what he does, just that he keeps regimented hours and never seems to have a social life. Clearly he’s wealthy enough to live in this building judging by the quality of his clothes and that sleek car he drives. Rey knows that he’s lived for a whole year longer than she has, but no one on their floor has exchanged more than a few words with him.

There’s theories of course.

The Mafia (which is not that unlikely in Takodana), disgraced tech mogul, undercover cop, spy….the list goes on, each suggestion more improbable than the next.

“How do you know?” Finn presses.

“Because he’s been living in Chandrila for the past six months with his new mate in their brand new two story house.” Ben says bluntly. “They got married right before he moved out and went to Uruguay for their honeymoon. I was at the wedding.”

He doesn’t seem too happy about it.

“Oh.” Finn swallows, fingers curling into fists. “He’s mated?” His voice cracks on the last word. “To an Omega?”

Ben grunts in affirmation. 

For a moment, no one speaks. Rey still rocks the baby in her arms as he lets out tiny giggles that she knows will turn into cries soon enough.

Whoever this child’s mother was, she hadn’t bothered packing bottles or diapers or even toys for her son.

“So what do we do?” Kaydel frowns. “I mean, I can we could call social services or - “

“No.”

Rey isn’t surprised to hear her voice, but she can’t help but raise a brow at Ben who's spoken at the same time.

He meets her eyes evenly though she can tell he’s agitated.

“May I?” He murmurs, holding out his hands to her.

She blanks out for a full thirty seconds before understanding his request and awkwardly transfers the baby into his arms.

Her throat dries considerably as she’s treated to the sight of this ridiculously large Alpha who definitely could kill someone with his bare hands cradle that tiny baby like he’s the most precious thing in the world.

“Well damn.” Rose whispers in awe from behind her.

_Damn_ doesn’t even begin to cover it.

“Hi there little guy.” Ben bounces Temiri in the same way Rey had, eliciting a squeal of delight from the young one. One of his fingers ends up in Temiri’s mouth, a deep chuckle rumbling through the air as the baby bites down with the small teeth he has.

Rey can’t claim to know much about Ben, but the harsh lines and perpetual pensive expression he usually carries vanish as he keeps talking to the baby, making him seem younger and far less lethal.

Until he glances down at her, and whatever softness he had vanishes in the blink of an eye, replaced by something that Rey doesn’t know how to describe.

Her insides still flutter at that look though.

“Here.” She automatically holds out her hands as he gives the baby to her, bending down to reach into the duffel bag by his feet to pull out….a stethoscope? 

Ben lopes it around himself in a practiced motion and moves closer to her until she can feel his heat seeping into her, making her light-headed.

“Sorry pup.” He unbuttons the onesie that Temiri is wearing and places the cold flat end of the device on the baby’s chest, earning a whine of discomfort.

Ben moves the stethoscope around a few times before asking her to turn Temiri over and repeats the motion on the baby’s back.

He nods to himself and steps away only to come back with a small flashlight that he shines in Temiri’s eyes.

“He seems to be in good condition.” Ben says decisively. “I’ll take him to the clinic tomorrow to make sure, but in the meantime he needs formula and diapers.”

“You’re a doctor.” It comes out more surprised than Rey would have liked. Though this does explain why he has no scent. Healthcare professionals are always given the most expensive blockers and suppressants.

He nods, one side of his mouth ticking up in amusement. “Not what you expected?”

“We were thinking under-the-table hit-man.” Snap grins unapologetically. “But that’s what you get for never showing up to our Floor parties. Though I suppose with your profession it’s a bit hard to have a social life.”

“I usually work twelve hours a day. By the time I get home I’m too exhausted to do anything but eat and sleep. I think this is the first time I’ve left the clinic at five o’clock in months.” Ben lets out a breath of amusement.

“Where will he stay tonight?” Rose asks worriedly. “None of us have kids or anything that’s suitable for a baby. I mean, the only one who really has any experience with kids is Rey and that’s because she’s a teacher.”

“With teenagers.” Rey snorts. “I teach European and World History.” She clarifies when Ben looks at her quizzically. “Mostly ninth, tenth and eleventh graders.”

“Ah.” He gives her what she thinks is a half-smile but could be a wince too. 

“He’ll stay with me.” The words are out her mouth before she can really think about what she’s committed to. She’s nothing if not resolute though, and one look at the baby in her arms has her stiffening her spine and daring anyone to refute her.

No one does. Dare she say it, it even looks like they - Ben especially - are all looking at her with something akin to admiration.

“I knew I liked you.” Maz’s smile is soft. “It’s not going to be easy, mind you. He might keep you up half the night.”

“I don’t mind.” She tickles the baby’s cheek, earning a gummy smile. “His cuteness will make up for it.”

“Is that even legal?” Snap asks, wincing when Kaydel smacks his chest with the back of her hand. “Look I’m all for you taking the little one, but this might become long term Rey.”

Rey knows this. She shouldn’t be this attached to Temiri, but something in her _screams_ that she has to do this.

“We’ll figure it out tomorrow.” She gives Snap a tired look. “Right now the most important thing is getting him fed and cleaned. Which means formula and diapers.”

“On it!” Maz crows, loping an arm through Ben’s. “Let’s go Benny-boy! I haven’t taken you out shopping since you were my height! It’ll be fun!”

Ben’s face says the opposite.

“You two know each other?” Finn glances between them skeptically.

“He’s my darling nephew.” Maz crows at their dumbfounded looks. “Not by blood, but in all the ways that matter.”

The fond exasperation on her nephew’s face tells the whole story.

“Formula, diapers, some clothes, and toys.” Ben rattles off a list. “He’s seven months old, so he should be eating solids by now.”

Those intense whiskey colored eyes crinkle at the corners when he looks at her. “Do you need anything?”

_You._

“Maybe some dinner if that’s alright?” Rey shrugs weakly. “I was going to get some pizza but if you’re going out anyway…”

“Got it.” Ben smiles and it feels as though Rey’s whole world just got rearranged because the man’s smile is nothing short of mind-blowing.

He has _dimples._

“We’ll see both of you soon.” He reaches out a hand toward the baby, both of them startled when Temiri all but throws himself at Ben, babbling happily in the man’s arms.

His eyes grow impossibly wide as the baby latches on to his gland just as he had Rey’s, a small huff of surprise escaping those impossibly plush lips.

“What…”

“Well look at that.” Maz smirks, a knowing glint in her eyes. “He did that to Rey too. I wonder what that means.”

Ben coughs, once, then twice, pink subtly appearing on the bridge of his nose. 

“It’s for comfort, right?” Rey asks - not really sure what the big deal is. Scenting is natural.

No one answers her but Ben does hastily pat Temiri on the back and put him back in her arms.

Maz guffaws wildly, grabbing hold of Ben’s hand to pull him to the elevator. 

The last thing she hears before the doors close is Maz saying “ _Your mother is going to be over the fucking moon._ ”

“Well,” Rey shifts Temiri to her other arm. “I guess I’ll be taking this one inside now.”

“You’re literally an angel, Rey.” Kaydel reaches out to stroke Temiri’s cheek. The baby shies away and hides his face in Rey’s neck. “Now I know what they mean by _‘baby soft skin’._ ”

“It’s nothing.” Rey says, looking away. “It’s just - “

“Rey, most people don’t volunteer to take in kids left at their doorstep.” Rose tells her gently. “I don’t think you understand how awesome you are.”

Her cheeks flame from the quiet praise. She thanks them haltingly, not sure how to deal with being appreciated for something she sees as the right thing to do. 

Rose unlocks her door for her with Finn carrying the car seat, and Rey takes a deep breath and steps over the threshold with her new companion.

The apartment is palatial - two bedrooms, a huge kitchen and living area, more closets than she knows what to do with, and plenty of windows which would be awesome but she lives in Takodana where overcast skies are the norm more often than not.

She’s not used to having money, never had it as a child certainly. The reveal on her twenty-first birthday almost five years ago that her grandfather had been one of the most infamous British politicians in history had come as an unwelcome surprise, though the inheritance that she’d received blunted the truth of her lineage somewhat. 

Rey doesn’t have to work for the rest of her life if she doesn’t want to, but teaching gives her a purpose.

She quickly places Temiri down on her living room carpet, creating a barricade of pillows around the baby who takes in his new surroundings with unusual enthusiasm.

“He’s adorable.” Rose comments, putting on a pot of coffee before Rey can even ask. “Like seriously. I understand why Aunties and Grandmas want to eat babies up. Look at those edible cheeks!”

“Please never say that again.” Finn grimaces. “Ever.” He lets out a sigh and stares up at the ceiling. “You know I hated Ben Solo?” He says after a moment.

“Why?” Rey questions, recalling the animosity Finn had for the other man. 

“He saw me one day….coming out of Poe’s apartment.” Finn swallows heavily, his jaw moving. “And he just gave me this look that - I dunno - made me so _angry_.” Finn smiles without warmth. “Looking back, I think he was pitying me. But he told me that it wouldn’t work out, to end it….that I was just wasting my time and I kind of couldn’t stand him after that. I thought he was being all stereotypically Alpha, thinking that an Alpha couldn’t be with a Beta or something like that.”

“He was trying to help you.” Rose snorts, handing them each a cup of coffee. “I mean, he could have been a bit less blunt, but his heart was in the right place.” The petite woman frowns. “I knew that Poe was a douche, but if he’s mated and married right now that means - “

“I was the other “woman”.” Finn shakes his head, blinking furiously. “I thought that we had something, that he cared.”

“You’ll find someone else, Finn.” Rey reaches over to pat him on the hand, sympathy running through her. “I know you will.”

It’s silent for a while as they stare at the baby who is happily chomping away on a pillow. He seems content, but unless he has something in his stomach, that’s going to change.

Sure enough, she hears Temiri’s cries as soon as she steps out of the shower - her little fifteen minutes of alone time before she comes to grips for what she’s signed up for.

Steeling herself, she towel dries her hair as fast as she can and forgoes a bra in favor of dressing quickly.

The doorbell rings as soon as she leaves her room, forcing her to move even faster.

She hears Rose open the door, and the baby's wails immediately taper off as a low baritone drifts towards her, murmuring soothing coos at the little baby.

Her heart is beating out of her chest as she makes her way to the living room, the organ stopping momentarily when she sees Ben holding Temiri close to his chest, stroking the baby’s soft dark curls.

_Alpha. Pup. Safe._

Her hind brain is overloading at the scene in front of her, at seeing Ben… _Alpha_ in her space with Temiri as if he belongs there.

_He does._ Her brain whispers. _Him and pup belong to us._

Ben whirls around before she can stop her thoughts, eyes dark and wide, nostrils flaring.

She sees him inhale deeply before he swallows audibly, her eyes tracking the movement of his throat with hunter-like precision.

“Right, we’re gonna go now.” Rey doesn’t see the sly look her best friend shoots her way. 

  
  
“Bye-bye little one.” Rose tickles Temiri’s cheek and pulls Finn out of the apartment with a waggle of her brows.

“Hi.” She says a little breathlessly after her friends leave.

“Hi.” His nose twitches as his eyes flit over her form. That’s when she remembers she’s not wearing a bra, and sure enough her nipples firm up from the attention. 

“Hi.” Maz’s wry voice causes both of them to jump. “Still here kids.” The older woman is holding a bottle full of milk and standing in front of what must be half of Babies R Us.

“Ben!” Rey exclaims, taking inventory of what all the man has bought. “This is too much!”

The bassinet she understands, the stroller too, same with the diapers even though there were _way_ too many. But there has to be three bags worth of clothes on the ground! Plus what looks like ridiculously expensive baby foods with vegetables she doesn’t even buy for herself.

Not to mention a bouncer, some sort of bathtub plus shampoo, a large box with a picture indicating it was a high chair, and two baby monitors with 1080p resolution.

“I...uh…” He scratches his ear endearingly. “I may have gone overboard.”

“You think?” Rey bites her lip as she smiles, spying four pizza pies resting on her counter.

She might fall in love twice in one day when she sees he’s somehow managed to get her favorite toppings.

Maz takes Temiri, sitting on the couch to feed him. The baby gulps down his bottle as they eat.

She can’t help but be fascinated by this man. At first glance he is intimidating, unapproachable even, but there is an inherent kindness in him that she has not seen in Alphas like him before.

_You picked a good one_ . She tells her overactive hormones. _A really good one._

Rey manages to change Temiri’s diaper and clothes while Ben and Maz set up the bassinet next to her bed.

She tries not to think of what they think of her bedroom, and she definitely doesn’t want to think of what Ben’s presence in her room does to her.

(Rey will have to change her underwear right after he leaves).

“Hey.” Ben shifts from foot to foot, chewing on the inside of his cheek after both of them bid Maz goodnight and thank her for putting the baby to sleep.

“Hey.” 

“So your bedroom and my bedroom share a wall.” He starts, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “And I was thinking that I could set up a baby monitor in my room? Just so that you can have another set of eyes. In case.”

“Oh.” Rey sucks in a breath, hoping that the wall is thick. Otherwise there’s no way he hasn’t heard her shout his name over the whirring of a vibrator several times a week.

“I understand if it’s too much!” He backtracks immediately. “Since Temiri will be sleeping in your bedroom and you - “

“Ben.” Rey cuts off what she realizes is nervous rambling with a hand to his shoulder. 

Both of them stiffen at the contact, a jolt running down her arm at the feeling of firm muscle under her fingers.

“It’s alright.” She manages to say without her voice cracking, retracting her hand. “I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done today. You didn’t have to do any of it. And you really didn’t have to pay for everything.” Rey gives him a look of admonishment. “But I don’t mind the camera. As long as you’re okay with it.”

“I am.” His tone is low, earnest. “I want to help.” Ben steps closer to her. “Please.”

_I’ll do anything you want Alpha!_

Her gland itches furiously even though she can’t scent him at all. 

“Okay.” She whispers, leaning in ever so slightly.

“Okay.” Ben inhales, his eyes closing and throat convulsing. She’s definitely not imagining the slight rumble that comes from him, or the way his hands fist at his sides as though he’s controlling himself. He shakes his head once, and gives her a smile before waving goodbye and all but running out the door.

Rey stands there, a bit dumbfounded at this odd turn. 

She’d thought that maybe…

“Keep dreaming Johnson.” Rey scoffs to herself, finally giving in to the urge of massaging her gland as she enters her bedroom.

Temiri is still sleeping soundly, snuggled under the blankets from his car seat as well as one that Ben had gotten him with little owls on it. The boy is practically angelic, she decides, staring at him until her heart can bear it no longer.

_And mine._ Her feral hind brain snarls. _Mine!_

“Mine.” She voices aloud, something in her snapping in place. Her gaze falls to the wall that is shared with Ben’s bedroom, resolution seeping through her veins.

“All mine.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Ooh boy.” Maz cackles the second Ben steps outside of Rey’s apartment, taking deep gulps of fresh air in a vain effort to get her scent - lilac and vanilla - out of his system. He can’t. It’s impossible for him to _not_ smell her or Temiri for that matter.

He is truly and utterly fucked. He knows he has been ever since Rey moved in, since her scent has been invading his system until he can think of nothing else. But with that beautiful baby thrown in...the way she’d acted with him….he knows there can never be anyone else except her.

She’s a goddamn angel. 

His angel.

His gland throbs.

“Please don’t.” Ben sinks against his door, sitting atop his doormat with his hands in his hair.

“You’re in trouble, kiddo.” Maz’s voice is soft, but teasing. “Big trouble.”

“They’re perfect.” Ben chokes out, feeling the need to sob for the first time in his thirty-one years of life. “ _Perfect.”_

“I suppose you won’t be telling your mother that she’s gained a daughter-in-law and grandson in the span of a few hours?” Maz raises a brow.

“I - “

“Don’t worry about Temiri.” Maz smiles at him gently. “I have a feeling everything's going to work out just fine.”

“But - “

“Mate her soon, or you’ll go insane. I haven’t seen or _smelled_ this level of compatibility since your parents. Tell her before you do something you regret.” She imparts that final tidbit of wisdom on him before going to her own door. 

He regrets several things when it comes to Rey.

Like not stepping in between her legs on the first day she moved in and sinking his teeth into her gland while slipping his knot inside what he’s sure is the perfect little cunt.

Or being so tongue tied around her that he hadn’t even held a proper conversation with her.

And especially jerking off to her more times than he can count.

But he’s not going to regret anything else.

He’s going to make her see that he’s her ideal mate, that he can take care of her and Temiri - because he won’t give that pup up even if it kills him.

Poe doesn’t deserve him.

Ben knows biology in and out, but he still couldn’t explain his intrinsic need to _protect_ the second he’d laid eyes on the pup. Something in him shouted _mine_ , and it hadn’t quieted until Temiri had scented him.

The pup is his.

Rey is his.

And nothing can ever change that.

Nothing.

_Mine._ He thinks, glancing at Rey’s door, eyes flashing with dark absolution.

_All mine._


	2. Meet the (grand)parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am blown away by all your kind words and kudos! It means a lot to me! Thank you all so much for reading and commenting. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!
> 
> (No smut yet folks. Hang in there).
> 
> Warning: Fake science

Rey wakes up on Saturday morning after six hours of sleep that was broken only once by a hungry baby.

Temiri is a veritable cherub as compared to the horror stories she’s heard about other babies. 

She finishes feeding him and changing him just as Ben knocks on her door at nine, breakfast in hand.

He’s dressed in a casual black sweater with jeans, toeing off his sneakers by her door before taking Temiri from her so she can plate their food.

It’s….domestic, she thinks incredulously. Very domestic. As if they’ve been doing this for years instead of a little over twelve hours.

He fits in her space so well, filling it out in ways she has never dared dream of.

Her stomach clenches with want as heat pools lower and lower. Hopefully the double dose of suppressants she’s taken today will be enough to stop him from smelling just how affected she is by him.

“He slept okay?” Ben asks, startling her from her observation. “The monitor didn’t show anything unusual.”

She turns, meeting his soft gaze with an equally gentle smile, nodding in affirmation. She wonders what else the monitor showed him, thinking of the loose sleep clothes she’d worn.

Temiri gurgles into Ben’s neck, mouthing at his gland again.

“Just woke up once to eat and poop.” Rey tells him, handing him a plate filled with four breakfast tacos, potatoes, and fresh fruit she’d just cut.

He doesn’t even blink when she piles the same amount of food on her plate. 

They eat in companionable silence, Ben never complaining once about the weight in his arms.

“So what does that really mean?” She points to Temiri who is once again rubbing his head over Ben’s gland. “I know that he’s scenting you, and he spent most of the morning doing it to me….but isn’t it a bit odd?”

Ben’s lips turn down as he sighs. He presses a kiss to Temiri’s downy curls before speaking.

“It is natural for babies to scent their parents until they’re about eighteen months.” He explains slowly, as if choosing his words carefully. “Only in Omega and Alpha children of course, because Beta’s don’t have glands like ours.”

“They scent their parents.” Rey bites her lip, her heart skipping a beat. “We’re not his parents though.”

“No.” Ben shakes his head. His countenance is thoughtful, a little melancholic perhaps. “We’re not. But if he’s scenting strangers like us, it means that the attachment he had to his caregiver who was most likely a Beta was not strong at all.”

“Do you think he was neglected?” Rey’s voice sharpens, familiar stirrings of anger rising from deep within her gut.

Temiri must sense the shift in her emotions, because the baby reaches tiny arms out towards her and she wastes no time in taking him closer, pressing her into her bosom.

She doesn’t see the way Ben’s eyes darken, doesn’t even hear the small growl of approval he lets out. Her attention is focused solely on the child cuddled close to her.

“Not physically.” Ben says haltingly. “At least I don’t think so. But emotionally….it’s very possible. Especially since it’s more than likely that his mother is an Omega.”

“But you said his caregiver was a Beta.” Rey looks up, startled to see how black Ben’s eyes are.

“Doesn’t mean his mother wasn’t an Omega. His instinctive response is to scent our glands. Even though Poe’s Alpha status does explain it, it feels a bit too strong for there not to be an Omega in the picture.” Ben shrugs. “The mother could have hired a Beta as a nanny or something of the sort. We’ll find out for sure once we do a blood test.”

“We’re going to your clinic?”

“Yeah. It’s my day off, so I called ahead and set up an appointment.”

Rey chews her bottom lip morosely.

“Hey,” She feels Ben’s hand on her shoulder, his warmth a balm to her increasingly negative thoughts. Those soulful eyes of his reassure her more than words ever could. “It’s going to be alright.”

“Promise?” She holds out her pinky childishly, suppressing a gasp when his pinky locks with hers.

“Promise.”

* * *

  
  
  
  
As it turns out, Temiri’s mother is an Omega.

She hadn’t been able to watch as the needle pierced the baby’s delicate skin and had felt the unbearable urge to growl at Dr. Phasma - the Pediatrician in Ben’s clinic.

Ben wasn’t much better, considering he had been glaring at the woman who in his words “ _had nurtured him through Med School like a baby bird”_ until she stepped away from a sobbing Temiri and discarded the needle.

“You two have grown quite attached to the young one in the span of a single night.” Dr. Phasma - or Gwen as she insists on being called, notes with wry amusement after she comes back with Temiri’s blood report.

“It is a bit odd.” Rey admits, adjusting Temiri on her lap. “I just looked at him and some part of me just… _knew_.” She finished with a glance to Ben, noting that he’s nodding.

“Same.” The man intones gravely. “Especially because the pup scented both of us. It’s just such a strong feeling of - “

“He scented you?” Gwen cuts across him sharply, one perfectly styled brow going up. “Both of you?” She studies the report in her hand with something akin to surprise. “Well I’ll be…” 

“Yes.” Rey narrows her eyes in concern. “Is that normal?”

“No.” The doctor frowns, lips pursing before she shoots Ben an impish look. “You’re still on blockers around her?”

Much to Rey’s bewilderment, Ben’s whole face turns a light shade of red.

“ _Gwen.”_

The blonde just rolls her eyes and mutters something under her breath before turning to Rey. “It’s not unheard of, but in some Alpha-Omega children like Temiri - especially those left orphaned or in foster care for any reason - basically any case where the child isn’t fully bonded with either parent, they can develop strong attachments to individuals with similar traits to their biological parents.”

Rey’s chest tightens.

“Imprinting.” Ben breathes out heavily. “He imprinted on us.”

“Yes.” Gwen agrees. “His blood reports suggest that his cells have adapted rapidly to the influx of hormones he’s ingested from both of you. There is some evidence in recent studies that suggests that babies who imprint upon non-biological parents can actually change their genetic composition after repeated exposure to certain apocrine and eccrine glands in order to have a similar genetic makeup to the person or people the baby has imprinted upon.”

“To make them want to instinctively take care of the child as if it were their own.” Ben concludes, stroking his jaw. “That’s….amazing.”

“Oh.” Rey looks down at Temiri who is currently fascinated by the octopus plushie that Gwen has given him. 

She knows what this means on a fundamental level even if she can’t quite grasp the reasons as to why.

Something in Temiri’s mind has convinced him that she and Ben are his parents.

“I’ll have to submit a report to the State.” Gwen smiles ever so slightly. “Imprinting is not something to be taken lightly, especially because he’s so young. From what Ben’s told me, the mother left him and the father could enter the picture but most likely won’t.”

“I know Poe.” Ben states flatly when Rey opens her mouth to say something. “He’s one of those people that will only consider having a child with his mate. Even with his biological obligation, I don’t think he’ll want much to do with Temiri.”

“And even if he does, the fact that Temiri’s imprinted on both of you - an Alpha and Omega - will go a long way in making sure he stays with you. There are laws in place that give you more rights than the birth parents.” Gwen adds, looking between the two of them. “Assuming of course, that you want him.”

“Yes.”

It comes out of both of their mouths.

She makes it a point not to look at Ben, because otherwise he’s going to see that her face is the same color as a tomato.

It’s surreal. Yesterday she was a carefree woman in her mid-twenties whose biggest problem was deciding between grading papers or watching Netflix.

And today she’s become a mother.

Kind of.

“Then I think the best course of action is for both of you to remain in close proximity with each other.”

Rey knows she’s not imagining the teasing glint in the other woman’s eyes.

“We’re neighbors.” Ben clears his throat. “So that won’t be a problem.”

“Neighbors.” Gwen repeats, both brows going up. “Right.”

“I’ll talk to Dr. Kalonia about changing my hours too.” He runs a hand through his hair. “If I can get home around the same time Rey does, then there won’t be too much of an imbalance in how much time we spend with him.”

Rey doesn’t think Ben understands that he’s basically saying they’ll be together almost every free moment they have.

But judging by the grin curling up on Gwen’s face, she does.

“You two have the basics, right?”

“Ben spent about a grand yesterday on everything.” Rey laughs quietly. “So yes, we’re well covered.”

“Sounds like Ben.” Gwen smirks fondly at the man who flushes once more.

The doctor walks them out, patting Temiri on the cheek and engaging Rey in casual conversation as Ben talks to the clinic’s director Dr. Harter Kalonia.

Temiri babbles happily when Ben comes back with Dr. Kalonia in tow, reaching out his arms towards the man. He takes him with ease, blowing a raspberry onto the baby’s belly.

Rey feels her face soften when Temiri giggles, feels her breath catch when Ben looks at her with such tenderness that she wants to snuggle in his embrace and never leave.

She doesn’t even hesitate when he holds a hand out to her in wordless askance, slipping her digits between his own as they wave goodbye to the doctors.

She doesn’t think about how fast this is going, how her life has been completely turned around in less than twenty-four hours.

All she knows is that being here with Ben and Temiri...it’s the closest to _home_ she’s ever felt.

And it’s frightening how much that doesn’t scare her at all.  
  


* * *

“I’ll give it three months.” Gwen Phasma pulls out a crisp fifty dollar bill from her wallet as soon as the trio leave.

“Make it two.” Armitage Hux, who has been subjected to Ben’s odes to his pretty neighbor’s looks and _irresistible scent_ for the past six months slaps his own money down. “He looked ready to bite her at any moment. But knowing Ben he’ll probably overthink things and draw this out unnecessarily.”

“I’ll say three months _and_ he’ll have pupped her.” Harter Kalonia chuckles fondly.

“Deal. Losers have to pay for the honeymoon.”

“Deal. Winner petitions to be Godparent. _”_

_“Deal.”_

* * *

  
  
In Ben’s opinion, there isn’t anything better than having Rey’s fingers intertwined with his own, and Temiri’s sturdy weight resting in his free arm.

He does eventually put Temiri back in the stroller that Rey is pushing with one hand, but the heat of her palm still is a phantom presence on his own, warming his heart.

Among other body parts.

He’s not good with feelings or being honest with himself - a combination of his own reserved nature and his childhood, but since the very first day he laid eyes on Rey, he knew that she was it for him.

It had been a few weeks before Poe officially moved out that she had come to see the place. He’d been out on his balcony when he’d first seen - or scented her. Fragrant notes of lilac and vanilla with an undertone of musk that had left him hard for hours drifted his way, and it was as though his entire world had been rearranged.

Her scent made him dizzy from want, lightheaded in all the best ways.

He was a doctor. He’d studied scents and hormones and pheromones in med school, had found a couple Omegas whose smell appealed to him in the past, but never in his three decades of life had he been affected like this.

Ben had known right away that she was his _one_ , his mate, his other half. But because he was an idiot, he hadn’t been able to talk to her at all.

She’d been so carefree, breathing in the air of the city, a smile curling on those beautiful pink lips that his mouth had watered to taste.

Of course, Rey had seen him staring at her like an idiot and immediately introduced herself as his new neighbor as of the start of the new month.

Ben had forced his mouth to move before making an excuse to leave lest he leaped over the balcony and knotted her right there and then.

After that, the conversations between them were friendly, but superficial. He learned enough about her to count her as an acquaintance, but nothing more.

He thought he would be doomed to admire her from afar, doomed to lock himself in his apartment during his ruts and think of nothing but her beautiful face, piercing hazel eyes….mouth watering scent.

Until yesterday.

Until Temiri.

He’s in so far over his head that it’s not even funny.

And yet he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Ben?”

Rey’s voice draws him from his thoughts. He looks down at her, peering into those hazel orbs that are reminiscent of Temiri’s. One could get lost in those eyes. He knows he has more than once.

“Hm?”

“Where are we going?” She asks him. “Are we just wandering aimlessly through downtown or…”

Oh, right. He hadn’t told her about what he had planned.

“Poe works for a law firm a few blocks from my clinic.” Ben explains hesitantly, already seeing the way her countenance darkens at the other man’s name. “Originally I was going to wait for a few days before confronting him but after what we learned about Temiri, I figured there’s no time better than now.”

“So what, you’re just going to burst into his office and yell at him?” Rey snorts, though he thinks he can detect a bit of fear too.

Her scent, faint that it is, thickens as she looks up at him. He longs for a day where she won’t need to be on suppressants around him, where he can lose himself in it for days on end.

“Would you believe me if I said that was exactly my plan?” Ben huffs. “Poe’s a sweet talker, he can get himself into and out of any situation he wants to. I’ve known him practically all my life. The best way to catch him off guard is the direct approach.”

“What are you expecting?” She asks softly, moving the stroller around so Temiri doesn’t get bored.

“I don’t know.” He admits, closing his eyes. “Part of me is so angry at him for not staying faithful to his mate, but another part of me is scared what will happen if by some off chance he does want Temiri. He doesn’t know that he has a son and imprint or not, Temiri is still his biological child.”

Ben doesn’t realize he’s shaking until Rey touches him, the feeling of her fingers stroking down his arm calming him instantly.

“Hey.” Rey smiles, making him half certain that the sun has just parted from behind the clouds. “It’s going to be okay. You remember what Gwen said. We have more of a say regarding Temiri’s welfare than Poe does. Don’t be afraid Ben.” She leans into him for just a moment, enough for him to take a deep whiff of her peach scented shampoo. “You’re not alone in any of this.”

“Neither are you.” He mourns the loss of her touch when she steps away, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “You’re amazing Rey. You took Temiri without even a second thought! You were prepared to take care of him by yourself. I don’t think - “

“Why did you help me Ben?” She cuts him off with a shy smile, the bridge of her freckled nose turning an endearing pink.

“Huh?” His ability to speak is hampered by the thought of finding out just how far down that blush goes.

“You didn’t have to volunteer to help let alone spend a small fortune on Temiri.” Her gaze is clear as she looks at him. “Why did you help?”

_Because I felt like I had a purpose, because you looked so goddamn beautiful with the pup in your arms, because I would do anything for you, because you’re my mate._

“Because it was the right thing to do.” He finally says, swallowing dryly.

She hums, reaching over the stroller to adjust the blankets around Temiri. “That’s why I did it too. Because it was the right thing to do. So if you’re going to call me _amazing_ \- which I’m really not…” And here he would love to disagree with her. “Then put a mirror in front of you buddy.”

His throat feels oddly tight when she lopes an arm around his bicep, leaning her head against him whilst pushing the stroller.

Ben knows that he should be alarmed at how fast this is going. Things like this are something out of a movie or those books that his mom keeps in the bathroom. 

They walk for a few more blocks until his mother’s building comes into view. _Organa, Kenobi & Associates _is a well known law-firm with his former Senator of a mother at its helm.

Despite it being a Saturday, he knows that both his mother and Poe would be there. For the pup, he's prepared to take them both on.

“Woah.” Rey breathes. “ _This_ is where Poe works?”

He tries (and fails) not to feel jealous.

“Does he work with Senator Organa?” Rey’s eyes sparkle when she looks at him. “She’s kind of a legend for us Omegas you know, with how much she’s advocated for us!”

If anything, his discomfort grows. “Um, yeah he does.” _The son she always wanted._ He thinks bitterly, recalling the long arguments she and his Uncle would have about Ben’s decision to go to med-school instead of taking up the family legacy.

Their relationship is better now, especially with his dad acting as mediator, but Ben can’t bring himself to forgive or forget the way his mother practically disowned him for wanting to be his own person.

Rey’s smile fades a bit. “Is everything okay?”

Temiri chooses that moment to let out a whine and Ben uses it as a way to unbuckle the pup and hold him close. 

“It’s nothing.” He brings Temiri to his chest, breathing in the pup’s clean scent. “It’s just….” _Rip of the band-aid Ben. “_ The Senator’s my mother.” He sighs. “And we don’t….didn’t have the best family dynamic. She wanted me to go into law and I was more interested in medicine so…” He trails off with a shrug. “It’s much better now I guess. But it’s hard to forget what happened.”

It’s a mistake, looking at Rey. Her eyes are more green than brown now, watery and intent. The need to comfort her, _his mate_ , is overwhelming.

“I’m sorry.” He can practically smell her sincerity and it’s almost more than he can handle. 

“ _Aweueiii.”_ Temiri bangs his fist against his chest, sloppily mouthing at Ben’s gland again. “ _Bababababa.”_

The senseless babbling makes him laugh. It’s just so... _cute_.

“ _Ben?”_

His blood runs cold and he can’t help but let out a groan as he turns around, his previous serenity vanishing.

There, standing not ten feet away is his mother, Uncle Luke, and Uncle Lando, each of them gaping at him complete with open mouths.

The hot dog Uncle Lando is eating falls to the pavement.

“Rey?”

Hearing her name coming out of Luke’s mouth is almost as jarring as seeing them all here.

“Hi Professor Skywalker.” Rey fidgets next to him, an uncomfortable set to her pretty features.

Ben chances a glance down at her, noting how she presses up against his arm unconsciously. He wants to reach out and wrap her in his embrace, but that’s rather hard to do with a baby attached to him.

“Exactly what is going on here?” Leia Organa strides towards them with the grace and fortitude of someone half her age.

She stops right in front of him, her eyes flitting between him and the baby with abject incredulity.

“Hi mom.” Ben takes a steadying breath. “Before you jump to conclusions, this isn’t what it looks like.”

“Of course it isn’t.” Leia rolls her eyes. “I would know if my son mated and pupped a girl. Or at least, I hope I would know.”

She turns her attention to Rey. “And who might you be?”

“Rey Johnson, Senator. I’m Ben’s neighbor.” Her tone is even and the glint in her eyes has steel in it.

"Pleasure." Leia smiles like a shark scenting blood. Ben's insides curdle just a bit. "And please, call me Leia."

Luke coughs. “It’s a small world. Ben’s my nephew.” He sounds pained when addressing her. “Rey was my most promising student. Could have made a fantastic lawyer. But she chose teaching instead.”

His hackles rise at his Uncle’s tone, the same one he had taken all those years ago when Ben had chosen medicine over law.

“It’s what I wanted to do.” Rey juts out her chin defiantly. “It makes me happy.” 

Luke looks like he’s going to say something else, but thankfully Uncle Lando elbows him in the gut before he can.

“So care to explain?” Leia’s eyes soften as she looks at the baby.

Ben figures there’s no point in beating around the bush. “He was left at Rey’s doorstep the other night. Because that’s where Poe used to live. No one knows who dropped him off, just that his name is Temiri, he’s Poe’s, and he’s seven months old. We were hoping to talk to Poe - not to make him take responsibility or anything, but just to see what to do next.”

For a long moment, no one speaks. His mother glances back at Luke and Lando who have gone oddly quiet with blank faces.

“We know about the baby.” Leia says after exhaling tiredly. “Not specifics or anything, but we know that when Poe and Jess were on the fritz, he had what he called a moment of weakness and slept with someone else.”

"Several moments." Lando rolls his eyes.

Whatever Ben had been expecting, this wasn’t it.

“This continued for a few months until Jess finally took him back. But the damage was done. The other woman informed Poe that she was pregnant and he signed away any parental rights before the child was born. He doesn't even know the gender or name.”

Both he and Rey let out shuddering sighs in unison. He’s relieved he realizes, to know that there is one less complication to deal with.

“We don’t know anything about the mother except that she used to work for Snoke until she quit.” Luke frowns.

“Maybe we should try and reach out again.” Lando suggests. “She is his mother after all. Maybe she just had a breakdown or somet - “

“ _No.”_ Rey snarls, stepping right in front of Ben and Temiri. “She _left_ him without _anything_ except a car seat and a letter. It doesn’t matter what _she_ wants anymore. Temiri will _not_ be going to her or anyone else. Do you understand?”

He’s going to bite her right then and there, this fiery beautiful goddess who would fight off friend and foe to defend her pup.

Yup. He’s fucked in the best way possible.

Leia’s eyes widen, filling with approval. Ben looks at her, chin jutting out proudly as if to say _look, look at who I’ve chosen. Bask in her glory._

“Yeah kid.” Luke lets out a startled laugh. “Yeah we understand.”

“Good.” Rey huffs, taking a squirming Temiri into her hands, glaring at his two Alpha uncles with all the ferocity of a disgruntled mother.

She's perfect, this woman is. Perfect and _his._ City Hall is pretty close by. Surely he can muster up some of that 'Solo Charm' and convince her to marry him right then and there.

Lando gives him a thumbs up and a wag of his eyebrows.

“We should probably tell you that Temiri imprinted on us. Both of us.” Ben grins, wide and carefree in a way he hasn’t been for years around his family.

Leia gasps while Luke and Lando yelp in surprise.

“Are you saying I have a grandchild!” His mother raises a trembling hand to her mouth, gazing at the baby.

“Well I mean nothing is really concrete and we still have to - “

“Oh hush Benjamin.” Leia walks to Rey, holding her hands out plaintively. “May I?”

Rey is hesitant, but complies nonetheless, both of them a bit flabbergasted when Temiri goes to Leia easily, happily squealing when Leia plants smacking kisses on both his plump cheeks.

“Oh look at you!” She coos. “Aren’t you the most adorable little thing in the world!”

“Mother you are squishing him.” Ben hovers over her worriedly, making sure that Temiri is not manhandled.

“Never thought I’d see this day come.” Luke mutters from somewhere in the background. “Does Han know?”

“We haven’t told anyone yet.” Rey answers for him. “This all just happened last night and we’re all adjusting.”

“Last night?” Lando scoffs. “Wait, you’re serious?” He says when both Ben and Rey stare at him. “It took less than a day for both of you to act like riled up bears around your cub?”

“Imprinting.” Ben rolls his eyes. “It affects us too.” _It shouldn't be this fast though._

“I have to tell your father! I’m sure Maz already knows, and if she knows then Chewie does too!” Leia frets, handing Temiri back to Rey. She quickly takes a picture and gives her phone a sappy look that Ben didn’t know was in the vast repertoire of her legendary expressions.

Everyone stares when the baby suckles Rey’s gland, hammering in the truth that he’s imprinted upon her.

Leia reaches up to cup Ben’s cheek, eyes wet and warm. His heart clenches at the affection, leaning in to his mother’s touch.

“I’m so proud of you.” She whispers, drawing him down to press a kiss to his brow. “And don’t think I can’t tell what’s going on Ben. How is that girl’s neck still devoid of your mark? She’s a fucking gem. Don’t let her go.”

“I don’t intend to.” He agrees softly, squeezing his mother before letting her go. “Either of them.”

“We’re grandparents!” Leia exclaims excitedly to Luke and Lando who look less enthused.

“Making us old is what the kids are doing.” Lando grumbles good-naturedly.

“We have a meeting in ten minutes.” Luke reminds her apologetically. “But we should get together to celebrate.” He says to Ben. “As a family.” His Uncle’s smile is faint, but genuine nonetheless. “Which we should officially welcome Rey into as well.”

“Oh!” Rey’s swallow is audible. “I’m family?” Her cheeks are red, he notes, and the surprise on her face tells him more about her past than she probably would have told him.

“Course you are.” Ben grunts gruffly.

The look she gives him in return is nothing short of breathtaking.

“It was lovely to meet you Rey.” Leia hugs her, making sure not to crush Temiri. “I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other more often. And thank you for taking care of my son!”

“I don’t - “

“Don’t worry about Poe.” Leia steps back. “We won’t tell him about any of this. As far as he’s concerned, Temiri doesn’t exist.” She scowls lightly, but it’s immediately replaced by a politician’s smile. “This is going to be wonderful.” She beams fully. “You do have everything you need right?”

“Ben was very thorough in his purchases.” Rey says wryly. “One might say that he even went too far.”

“I did not.” He mutters petulantly, scratching his ear.

There’s a kind of soft awe in his mother’s expression, something he’s never seen directed his way. She wordlessly gives both of them another hug, kisses Temiri, and demands updates on everything before leaving with Lando and Luke in tow.

“So.” Ben breathes out after a moment, watching the trio vanish into the building. “That happened.”

“Yeah.” Rey mumbles, pulling out a bottle from the lunch box they’d packed and sitting down on a nearby bench to feed Temiri.

Ben waits for half the bottle to finish before speaking again. “I didn’t know you knew Luke.”

“I didn’t know he was related to you.” She retorts with a dry smile. “He was my adviser during College. I was on a Pre-Law track before shifting gears in my Junior year. He mentioned he had a twin, but neglected to say that she was one of the most famous women in North America.”

“Yeah….” Ben shrugs, noting the tense set to her shoulders. “Hey, I’m sorry if they or me, if we made you uncomfortable.”

“No!” She denies immediately, biting her lower lip. “Not uncomfortable. Just….surprised I guess. Your mom’s kind of a force of nature.”

“I know.” He chuckles, testing his luck and resting his arm along hers. She doesn’t move away, and maybe he’s not imagining her soft sigh when his fingers stroke over her denim clad thigh reassuringly.

Her suppressants are good, but he can still smell her scent rising, allowing him to catch the whiff of sunshine that he’s never smelled before on her. He wants to unravel all her layers.

She shifts while feeding the pup, her legs rubbing against each other.

Her scent spikes when he moves a bit closer to wipe away a trail of milk that Temiri leaves behind.

Her gland is so close, taunting and teasing him, daring him to just take one lick, He wants to. God does he want to.

His nose brushes her hair as he leans in, taking a deep gulp of _Rey._

"Oh!" She gasps as his arm wraps around her. Her skin is covered by a thick sweater that one finger bravely travels under, grazing the soft flesh of her stomach.

It’s a struggle to control his breathing when he realizes why her chest is beginning to heave, why her legs are starting to shake.

“ _Ben.”_ Rey exhales throatily, pushing herself into him.

His lips brush above the tender skin of her gland, mouth exploding with the flavor of her. She tastes how she smells - clean and bright. He finds that he can’t get enough of it.

The mewl she lets out has his pants tightening uncomfortably.

"Alpha." She cries out softly. "Alpha _please._ "

“Rey. _Omega._ ” He groans in her ear, pressing a wet kiss right under her earlobe. “You’re so - “

“Ah young love.” Someone pointedly clears their throat, and Ben is forced to rapidly inch away as an elderly woman smiles at both of them benevolently.

“This block might be sparsely populated and the majority of you pups are on those ridiculous suppressants, but do try and tone it down a notch. You’ll traumatize your child, the poor pup. Save it for the bedroom.” She grins at them toothily. “Wouldn’t want to scandalize an old woman like me now would you?”

She waves and leaves before Ben or Rey can say anything, but the awkwardness that lingers in the air has nothing to do with her words and everything to do with the fact that he was about to scent her in public.

It’s perfectly normal for their pup to do it to them, but grown adults….that’s a whole different story. Not to mention a violation of at least five public decency laws.

“You want to go for lunch?” Rey squeaks after burping Temiri and handing him over to him.

Lunch sounds fantastic after the morning they’ve just had.

But looking back at Rey’s reddened gland, he thinks there’s something else he’d much rather sample.

_Soon._ He thinks to himself, strapping Temiri into the stroller. _Soon._

* * *

  
“ _HAN!”_

His mate’s scream through the phone is deafening.

“What?” He growls back, settling himself on the couch to watch an episode of Columbo.

“ _We’re grandparents_ !” Leia squeals, honest to god _squeals._

“What?”

He's getting old. But surely not old enough to start hearing things.

“ _His name is Temiri, he’s seven months, and he imprinted on Ben and his absolutely stunning neighbor who was also Luke’s former student. She apparently loves cars, Han. And she’s perfect! You’re going to love her!”_

“Huh.” Han shuts off the TV, far more interested in this than Peter Falk. “What the fuck.”

“ _Han, he’s fucking adorable. There’s so much that I have to tell you when I get home but Jee-zus that kid is going to be a heartbreaker.”_

“Ben’s a dad?” It’s hard to imagine his tree of a son whose bedside manner was once described by Harter as “kindly gruff” - whatever the fuck that meant, taking care of a tiny human.

“ _He’s a natural.”_ Leia’s tone is melancholic. “ _Wonder where he got it from.”_

“Probably skipped a generation.” Han sighs, his chest aching with familiar guilt at the thought of Ben’s non-existent childhood.

“So this girl….she’s pretty?”

“ _Oh Han, you have no idea how fucked our kid is.”_

Han laughs, deep and long. 

Yup that sounds about right when it comes to Solo men choosing their women.

Perhaps it was time to pay his child a surprise visit.

“Grandpa Han.” He mutters to himself after Leia hangs up. “Has a pretty good ring to it.”

His phone pings. He sees the picture that Leia sent him, one of a downright heartbreakingly beautiful young woman holding a dark haired baby that could have been his son reborn.

“Fucked indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! No PDA please, especially not in front of the poor helpless child you are HOLDING.


	3. Communication is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which things finally start to heat up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the awesome responses! They mean the world to me! That being said, this chapter was very hard to get out. I re-wrote it like three times...
> 
> Warning: Alphas. And blue-balls.

“Okay little pup, you have to smile for the camera? Can you do that for me? Smile nice and wide.”

“He’s not smiling. He looks close to tears, Ben. Give him the spoon.”

“No, he’s a brave puppy. He’s not going to cry, is he?”

“Ben, just give him the spoon!”

“He’s not crying yet.”

“He will if you don’t Give. Him. The. Spoon.”

“How can he have his picture taken with a giant _spoon_ in his hands? It’s bigger than his head! And it’s _orange!_ When he asks us in twenty years why a spoon was in his first professional baby pictures, what are we supposed to tell him?”

“That he had an unnatural attachment to Grandma Maz’s gift that hopefully doesn’t translate into some underlying psychological issue. Now give him the damn spoon before - “

Temiri sniffles on cue, prompting Ben - who knows just how loud the pup can get - to sprint over to him and give him the neon orange spoon that Maz had gifted him.

Rey sighs from her place behind the camera, exchanging an exasperated glance with the photographer.

Temiri sticks the spoon straight into his mouth, and smiles the dopiest, cutest grin that Rey has ever seen. The photographer takes a few snaps, not even needing Rey or Ben to coax a smile out of him.

The damn spoon does all the work.

“He does look adorable.” Ben concedes grudgingly as he takes a look at the proofs afterwards, bouncing Temiri in his arms. He barely flinches when the baby bangs his drool-covered spoon against his temple. “But my mom might make us do this again when he’s older and hopefully not violently attached to that piece of cutlery.”

“You two make a seriously awesome kid.” The photographer - a college student named Tallie grins at them. “I mean with your gorgeous eyes, your husband’s hair, and the combination of both your faces in him…. yep that kid is set.”

Rey can’t help the blush that heats her cheeks.

The tips of Ben’s ears turn red as they always do when he’s embarrassed - something she’s come to adore, but he gives her a look that he and his father call the _Solo Smirk._

She swears that Temiri copies the movement, and those two have never looked more like father and son than in that moment.

“Is this your first time in a studio?” Tallie asks. “Because that baby didn’t cry _once_ which is something I’ve never seen before, and I’ve been working here for two years now.”

“Thank the spoon.” Rey snorts, taking Temiri from Ben. “He got it as a present a few weeks ago and hasn’t let go since. He even sleeps with it.”

Gosh, had it already been a _few weeks_ since Temiri had come into their lives?

It was ridiculous how easily they’d fallen into a routine, how _natural_ everything feels.

“I’ll send you an email when your pictures will be ready to pick up.” The girl looks at them quizzically. “Is there a reason why you need ten copies of _each_ picture? You guys got like fifteen pictures taken! I mean, I can’t complain - you pretty much made my month here, but _ten_?”

There’s a tired smile on Ben’s face. “He’s the family’s first grand-kid.” And that’s enough explanation for the photographer.

They leave the little studio after strapping Temiri into his stroller.

All three of them are dressed nicely - her in her favorite black dress, Ben in a suit, and Temiri - who originally was supposed to wear a smaller version of Ben’s suit but threw a fit at the last minute - is wearing his favorite wolf onesie, complete with ears and a small tail.

“That wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.” Ben remarks as they make their way to the park. 

“It would have been faster if you’d given him the spoon.” Rey elbows him playfully, ignoring the sudden itch in her gland.

The photography studio they’d chosen for pictures is only a two minute drive and ten minute walk from their building. The fresh air does everyone some good - especially Temiri who loves the outdoors as much as Rey does.

For Rey, it helps her clear her head somewhat. She’s been in close proximity to Ben for nearly a month now, and though they are still on suppressants and blockers around each other, her body is telling her something that her mind doesn’t fully want to accept.

Her gland throbs when she is with him, always swollen and woefully unmarred. 

She’s gotten a preview of his scent thanks to the daily trips to his apartment and the multitude of his shirts that have made their way into her closet.

Not because she’s a creep, but because Temiri doesn’t sleep well unless both of their scents are in the same room. This means that he also gets to keep a handful of her clothes, and she can’t get over the sight of his and her clothing intermingled.

Rose and Maz - a dynamic and frightening duo who have too much power - have suggested on more than one occasion that the simplest way to remedy that problem was simply to sleep together.

But that would mean waking up to a completely blocker-free Ben Solo and Rey’s ovaries are not ready to handle that. Not yet.

It’s bad enough that she sleeps with one of his shirts balled up between her legs just to relieve _some_ pressure. It’s not like she can do much with a baby just a few feet away. She’s never smelled anything like him before, never imagined that an Alpha who looks like sin can smell so _sweet._

He reminds her of every dessert in a bakery, like honey and cinnamon, and something darker than 74% cacao. She wants nothing more than to take a bite out of him….as long as he is willing to do the same.

And judging by the looks he gives her when he doesn’t think she notices, he does.

They both know what’s going to happen sooner or later, even though neither have discussed it. But she wants her rational self to be in control, doesn’t want to let biology dictate their actions.

Even though she also knows that biology will win.

Temiri squeals in delight when they reach the park. Despite his age, he’s big enough to sit in one of the infant swings which he absolutely loves.

They get a few funny looks from the other parents, probably because they’re dressed for dinner at the Ritz instead of the casual sweats and athletic gear the rest of the parents are wearing.

Though Rey does note the appreciative glances sent Ben’s way by some ladies, and just barely resists baring her teeth at them.

She doesn’t blame them, because Ben Solo in a suit is something to behold. But despite nothing being official, Ben is _hers_. Only hers. 

“Can you believe it’s been almost a month?” Ben asks as he pushes the pup in the swing, his giggles carried off by the wind.

“It feels like much longer.” Rey sighs fondly. “Everything is just really... _easy_. I don’t know how to thank your dad and Maz for watching Temiri everyday. Your family has been so supportive that the strain on us is barely there. I feel like I’m jinxing it by saying it out loud, but he fits into our lives - “

“Like he was meant to be there all along.” Ben finishes, giving Rey a look that heats her insides. “I know what you mean. It’s like there was something missing before Temiri….before you..”

His voice is soft, but Rey hears it all the same, gasping at the admission. 

“I - “

“Rey! Ben!” A familiar voice halts her next words.

Rose jogs up to them with Finn panting by her side, a bright smile on her face. It’s ten in the morning on a Saturday - Rose and Finn’s weekly running time. Well….running for Rose and torture for Finn.

“Hi!” She waves at the duo, noting with amusement that Finn still can’t look Ben in the eye.

“Hi puppy.” Rose coos at Temiri, tickling him under the chin. “Did you behave for mommy and daddy during your photo shoot?”

Rey ignores the customary warmth that suffuses her heart every time someone calls her by _that_ title - despite it being almost the truth. 

“He was a perfect angel.” Ben says wryly. “Thanks to his trusty spoon.”

“Well don’t you clean up nicely.” Rose whistles at Ben. “And here I thought your entire wardrobe consisted of scrubs, flannels, and Henleys.”

“Ha ha.” Ben rolls his eyes. He picks up Temiri who cuddles into the man’s neck, yawning widely.

“Poor guy must be tired by all those glamour shots.” Finn laughs. “You guys headed home?”

“Soon.” Rey nods. “We’ve had a busy morning and Ben promised to cook me his famous eggs florentine.”

“So you save lives, snuggle babies, _and_ cook?” Rose smirks at Ben before turning her attention to Rey, giving her a look that screams _husband this man immediately._

And Rey agrees wholeheartedly. Except she would end up mating him before marrying him - which is pretty much the same thing.

“Actually it’s good that we caught you here. So me and Maz were talking - “

“Oh god.”

“And we were thinking that you two need a break.”

“A break?” Ben repeats dubiously, holding Temiri a bit tighter. “From?”

“Parenting.” Finn says. “Listen, you two have been at this for like a month now, and yeah we love coming over your place, and Rose _definitely_ loved meeting that Hux guy... but when did you guys go out? Without the baby?”

“Temiri is more important than our non-existent social lives.” Rey frowns. 

“Even normal parents are allowed to have a night off Rey.” Rose tells her gently. “That’s why we’re inviting both of you out. To dinner and drinks. Maz suggested it actually, and she’s more than ready to keep Temiri for the whole night.”

Ben coughs while Rey pointedly looks away, their faces both identical shades of crimson.

Luckily, neither Rose nor Finn comment on it, though the knowing grins on their faces are telling enough.

“So are you in?” Rose’s tone implies that she won’t take no for an answer.

Rey doesn’t melt into Ben’s touch when he drapes an arm around her shoulder, but it’s a near thing.

Rose looks like Christmas has come early.

“Yeah.” He answers for both of them, his breath tickling her neck, washing over her gland. “I guess we’re in.”

* * *

  
  
  


“They chose _The Falcon_.” Ben groans, thumping his head against his steering wheel.

Rey refrains from laughing, opting to pat his arm consolingly. “Hey, it’s not like they knew that it belongs to your family.”

“The universe is conspiring against us.” He sighs heavily. “It’s not too late to go back home.”

“Absolutely not.” Rey glares at him. She shifts in her seat, adjusting the short hem of her dress that’s probably not appropriate for a place like this. Ben had stared at her for a full minute when he saw her before closing his jaw.

“Maz specifically said we shouldn’t come home before midnight. We’re already here, and I love this place.”

She really does. _The Falcon_ is a relic of the past in every way, but she adores the rustic feel to the pub, loves the greasy food and no-nonsense drinks. It was one of the first places she’d gone to after moving here. Rey hadn’t known that Han (mostly) owned it until Ben had told her a few weeks ago. Apparently Han rarely frequents the pub, letting his managers do all the work.

“Knowing our luck dad will actually be here today.” Ben grumbles, getting out of his sleek TIE Silencer - an Audi prototype that Rey had drooled over the second she saw it - and opens her door for her before she could.

And like the absolute dork he was, Ben offers his elbow to her with a dopey grin on his face.

“I love Han.” Rey links their arms together, reveling in his heat and the scent of his aftershave. Her eyes flit to his gland, pleased to find it as swollen as hers surely is. He’s taken a blocker before coming just as how she’d taken another suppressant - which definitely isn’t healthy.

But the alternative is pinning him against the nearest surface and begging to suck his cock in public.

Not her worst idea though.

“Dad loves you too.” Ben smiles down at her. “The whole family does. Probably more than they love me.” 

Rey knows he’s joking, but Ben has told her why he fell out with his mother and uncle, that old hurts heal slowly. She leans against his muscled bicep, squeezing it once. “Leia can’t stop talking about you, you know. About how good you are with Temiri. How well you’ve tackled fatherhood. She’s ridiculously proud of you. Everyone is. Especially me.”

Her voice wavers just a bit when his eyes meet hers, full of disbelief and awe.

  
  


“I mean it.” She whispers. “You are the most caring man I’ve ever met. And everyone can see that.”

“Thank you.” He murmurs after several moments of intense jaw clenching, untangling himself from her for just a moment before wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side.

It is perhaps the closest she’s ever been to him - save for that one moment of madness when he’d nearly scented her.

Rey relaxes in his hold, rubbing against him just a bit as he leads her to _The Falcon_.

The pub is relatively full despite the early hour. Still, one of the managers, an Alpha named Cassian Andor spots them and beckons them over enthusiastically.

Ben leads her expertly through the throng of people milling about, his hand never straying from her hip.

Cassian grins widely at their intimate position, but says absolutely nothing.

“I’m surprised you got this one out of that apartment. And then chose to come _here_ of all places.” Cassian remarks, throwing Ben a playful glance.

“We’re meeting some friends here and they don’t know that Ben owns about a quarter of the pub.” Rey snorts. “Han isn’t here today?”

“Nope.” Cassian’s mate, and fellow Brit Jyn sidles up to her husband, kissing his scarred gland affectionately. “He hasn’t been here for a few days.”

“Good.” Ben shakes his head. “Dad would be downright insufferable otherwise.”

“Hey guys!” Rose calls out from behind them, huffing as she snags a bar stool next to Ben. “So is this place amazing or what?”

Cassian laughs heartily, moving on to other customers with Jyn.

“Yeah, we love coming here!” Finn pipes up with a beam. “It’s just so….well I don’t even know if I can describe it. But there’s something about _The Falcon_ that makes you want to come back.”

“If you say so.” Ben mumbles. “I don’t really care for the decor, but I do know the wings are excellent. So are the local brews. Try the Kessel Run with a wedge of lime and I guarantee your mind will be blown.”

Two hours later, after seven baskets of wings, four burgers, and copious amounts of alcohol, Finn does in fact agree with Ben.

He agrees so much that he’s half shouting in Ben’s ear that he’s had a mouthgasm because of that drink.

Ben’s face as seen through Rey’s camera, is a mixture of perplexity and polite disgust as Finn down another half-pint in all of fifteen seconds, burping very inelegantly right under his nose. 

“Maybe it’s time to go.” Rey giggles, pulling Finn off of Ben. “He’s completely hammered.”

“No way!” Rose glares at her. “It’s only eight o’clock! The night is still young. Let’s have fuunnn Rey! There’s a club in Chandrila called the _Gather House_ . It’s Instagram famous and the drinks are supposed to be fan-tas-tic! We’re already dressed nicely so there’s no reason for us _not_ to go!”

She glances at Ben who shrugs as if to say _it’s your choice_. Which is terrible because she’s not the best at decision making.

Rey wants to be a responsible parent and get home to her child, but then again - this was supposed to be their night off. And she’s still a young woman who enjoys being with her friends as much as the next twenty-five year old does.

And she wants her mate by her side.

“Can we?” She asks Ben a bit shyly. “It’s okay if you don’t want to, I can always hitch a ride with them….but I want you...”

His eyes widen.

“To come.”

Rose snickers.

“With me.” Rey grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together. His palm is warm and huge. One of his fingers is double her’s in width and maybe length.

The way his breath hitches is entrancing. His muscles bulge through the dress shirt he has on, prompting her to trace the outline of his bicep. His skin underneath the fabric feels like it’s burning, his heat seeping into her.

“Please Alpha.” She’s not sure what prompts her to use his designation, but doesn’t really care when she sees how his eyes darken. His tongue peaks out to lick his lips as his throat bobs.

She’s never wanted to taste that movement more than she has now.

“Fine.” He growls, a sound so low and deep that it resonates straight within her already wet cunt.

“Save whatever that was for mommy and daddy’s _alone_ _time_.” Rose pulls Rey towards her, ignoring the rather hostile snarl Ben lets out. “Nuh-uh mister. You spend more time with my girl than I do nowadays. You can drive Finn.”

The man in question meeps.

“But for the next forty-five minutes, she’s all mine big guy.”

It’s bold of a Beta like Rose to tease an Alpha like Ben as she is, but Rose is a force in herself. Designation means nothing to her.

And so Rey waves goodbye to her ma...co-parent who stands there watching her like a marble statue until Finn physically pushes him to move.

“Both of you have got it _so bad_.” Rose mutters, palming her face. “So bad.”

Rey itches at her gland as soon as she gets into the car, alarmed to find that it’s leaking a bit of clear liquid.

“You have no idea.”

* * *

  
  
  


It’s not that Ben hates this club.

It’s just that he hates _all_ clubs.

Or places where he has to press against ten other bodies just to move from one spot to another.

“Chill out man.” Finn looks at him warily. The man is sober once more, as anyone would be after a long car ride spent in stony silence.“ You look like you’re going to kill someone.”

“At least no one will come near me then.” Ben scowls darkly at the third girl who has given him _come hither_ eyes in the past ten minutes. “Where are they?”

“Right here. Some of us like to follow the law while driving.” Rose’s voice sounds as annoyed as he feels. Ben has to physically control himself from not grabbing Rey and driving them both home.

“This place is more crowded than I thought.” Rose wrinkles her nose, leading them deftly to an empty table by the bathrooms.

“It’s not...the best.” Rey grimaces, scuttling over to him. She’s close enough that he can feel the way her curves mold against him.

Her outfit this morning was bad enough despite its demure neckline and acceptable length. But now with that tight blue dress hugging every inch of her body like second skin, accentuating that truly remarkable ass and those perky tits….he is an absolute goner. Her legs look like they go on for miles, look like they can wrap around him perfectly as he - 

_Control, Ben._ He reminds himself. _Control yourself._

The music pounds around them as rapidly as his heart does when he looks down into those wide hazel eyes. Her pink, dewy lips are parted just enough that he would be able to swoop down and taste her mouth with no obstruction.

His eyes fall to her chest, drinking in the swell of her bosom with unabashed appreciation.

_Control_ . Ben clenches his fists. _You’re not an animal._

But he is an Alpha, and he’s never felt that more acutely than in this moment. He knows he fits the stereotypical definition of an Alpha to the letter - went into medicine partly because caring for someone else wasn’t exactly typical Alpha behavior.

Thanks to his religious usage of blockers, he’s not a slave to his biology as some - like Poe - are. 

But looking at the beautiful Omega who is _his_ , those repressed instincts flare fully, screaming at him to claim the mother of his pup.

He remembers the way she’d said those words - _Please Alpha_ \- to him in that breathy tone, remembers how her eyes had darkened until only a sliver of green was to be seen, how swollen and pretty her gland had looked, begging to be marked.

And despite that he knows she’s taken her suppressants, he swears he can smell her. Just the faintest hint of that floral, vanilla sweetness that he’s absolutely parched for.

“Let’s dance Rey!” Rose pulls her away from him. “C’mon Finn!” The petite woman looks at him uncertainly. “I guess you’re not joining us?”

He grunts, not wanting to sully Rey’s fun with his foul attitude.

Rey squeezes his hand once with a tentative smile, and lets Rose drag her away.

He watches as she makes her way to the center of the dance floor, his eyes never once losing her in the crowd.

Her body moves sensuously to the beat of the music, hair flowing freely around her as she twists and laughs with Rose.

She’s rapturous, utterly carefree and full of joy. Ben tries to look away for the sake of his own sanity, but she is the flame that he is drawn to over and over again.

In the end he has to go to the surprisingly clean bathroom and splash water on his face to calm down.

Needless to say, it doesn’t work.

When he looks at himself in the mirror, he doesn’t see the controlled man he’s told himself to be. Instead he finds a flushed, dark-eyed, raw image of himself. Much to his concern, his gland - which has been itchy and stinging all evening - seems to be leaking a bit of liquid.

_Pheromones_. Dr. Kalonia’s voice rings unhelpfully in his mind. She’d told him some time ago that his and Rey’s bodies would be adapting to parenthood in the same way a mated Alpha-Omega pair would thanks to Temiri ingesting their hormones on a regular basis.

_“Rey most likely will go into heat within a couple months, and your rut will be triggered as a result._ ” She had told him. “ _You might not be together, but your bodies and minds think that you are because of Temiri. Keep an eye out for any unusual changes in behavior and for god’s sake Ben, tell that girl how you feel.”_

He’d ignored the last part of that conversation mostly because he’d felt it was too soon to delve into a physical union. They hadn’t known each other for that long and he wanted to do things right. Date her, wine and dine her, _woo_ her until it was time to take the inevitable last step.

But looking back, he realizes what an idiot he’s been. 

“Did you get a load of that Omega?” A blond Alpha around his age walks in with another man, forcing Ben to wash his hands.

“She smells like sex. Thank god I’m not on blockers.” The other darker haired man laughs raucously, making a lewd hand gesture. “That ass is made for slapping!”

“Her gland tells the whole story man.” The blond smirks cruelly. “The girl’s _weeping_ for someone to claim her. Did you see how red it was? What I wouldn’t do to take a bite.”

Ben pushes himself off of the sink, a little sick by the way the Alphas talk about the poor Omega they are fixated on. He hadn’t liked it in college, and certainly doesn’t like it now.

The other men - both smaller and scrawnier than him - startle a bit as if realizing that he’s been here all along.

He gives them a decidedly unfriendly smile and goes to dry his hands.

“Those legs..they’d be so shiny with her slick running down them all for me.”

“Think she’ll let me rip off her tiny blue dress?”

He freezes.

“I mean, it leaves little to the imagination so it’ll be pretty easy to tear. Did you hear her talking to that Asian chick? She’s British! Think of that accent moaning when I take her from behind. _Ooh do it harder Gov’ner_.”

The paper towel in his hands is completely shredded by the time it’s chucked into the trash. 

It’s Rey. These fuckers are talking about Rey.

_His Rey._

Absolutely not.

_Protect mate._

His mind screams, blood heating in a way that would have made his ancestors proud. He wants to rip out the throats of these lesser males for daring to even _look_ at what is his.

But perhaps the only useful thing that Uncle Luke had ever taught him was that violence was never the answer.

He knows what he has to do, even if it rankles his insides. Ben might not subscribe to all the stereotypes about his designation, but he knows how to posture like the best of them. In this instance, words are going to speak louder than actions.

“You talking about the gorgeous brunette with that peachy ass and the freckles?” Ben leans against the wall, rearranging his features into a smirk while inwardly begging forgiveness from Rey for speaking about her like this.

“Yeah.” The blond’s friend is a mousy haired Alpha who stands a half foot shorter than Ben with absolutely no distinguishing features. But he still gives Ben a challenging look, his shoulders set defensively. “What’s it to you?”

“I’ve had my eye on her all night. But I guess I’m not the only one.” He grins darkly, straightening to his full height. The other two men take an unconscious step back. “That just makes it more fun though. Tell you what, why don’t we have a little competition?”

“What competition?” The blond looks intrigued, making Ben want to slam the other man against the wall.

“It’s simple. First one she picks to dance with wins. When you lose, you can both buy me a drink. And maybe some condoms.”

“Ha!” The mousy haired one dares to punch him playfully on the shoulder. He wants to break every finger on his filthy hand. “Deal. But when _I_ win, you’re gonna buy me a whole box of Magnums.”

Now that’s a joke if Ben ever heard one.

He keeps his rage in check as they exit the bathroom. He finds Rey easily enough, so attuned to her that he can see the flush to her cheeks even with the dim lights. She still looks radiant as she lets Finn playfully twirl her around.

“She’s gonna be a wildcat in bed, begging for my knot.” The blond growls.

Ben says nothing, thankful that his blockers keep him from smelling the Alpha’s arousal.

He watches as they confidently push through the crowd of gyrating, sweaty people, trying in vain to get to Rey. Ben never could have imagined that a tiny Beta girl by the name of Rose Tico was going to be the best defense around Rey, but he’s never been more thankful for the petite spitfire than in this moment.

He enters the dance floor from the other side, using his height and size to his advantage as he easily comes up behind Rey who is still dancing with Finn, exchanging a meaningful glance with Rose.

“Finally.” Rose huffs. “It’s hard to let loose when every creep’s trying to hump her leg.” She pushes him towards Rey. “With you as her dark shadow, no one will dare even look at her.”

“That’s the idea.” He mutters, thanking Rose. 

Ben eyes the two buffoons who are still navigating their way to Rey and smirks as his hands come to land on her hips.

She gasps, spinning around in his grip.

He immediately ducks his head down, not able to resist rubbing his face against her neck.

“What - “

“There’s more than a few people here who are interested in you.” He snarls against her. “Two of them were wondering how well you’d take their knot among other things.”

Three, if you count him.

She tenses in his arms, fingers curling into his shirt. “Oh.”

“Do you trust me?” He asks, pulling away from her just enough to look her in the eyes. Her chest heaves with each breath she takes, but his gaze remains firmly on her flushed face. 

“You know I do.” Rey nods, angling herself closer to him.

There are no words to describe his elation at how she rests her head on his chest so tenderly.

“Then don’t move.”

Ben’s so past propriety at this point that he doesn’t even care when his lips meet her weeping gland, drinking in the honeyed taste of her in full view of everyone. It’s rich and thick, coating his throat as he sucks brutally, drunk off her essence.

_“Ben.”_ She moans, throwing her head back, allowing him even more access. His tongue traces the outline of that patch of skin, teeth gently scraping over it in a crude imitation of what he will do very soon.

Her breathy gasp is muffled by the sound he lets out - one more animal than human.

“Let’s go home.” Ben groans into her neck. “Please.”

Maybe she can feel his desperation, or maybe his plea was too obvious, but Rey reaches up tentatively to stroke his gland, her fingers a balm against his aching skin.

He hasn’t whined since he was a pup but he wants to right now.

“Okay.” She whispers, her hand carding through his hair soothingly. “Let’s go.”

He doesn’t hear what she says to Rose or Finn, doesn’t even care that the two Alphas are staring at him with disbelief as they leave. Ben doesn’t even breathe until they are safely out of the club.

But even then, the feeling that his mate is being threatened in some way doesn’t dissipate.

“Ben.” Rey takes his hand and leads him to the side of the club where they are covered in darkness. 

He’s not thinking clearly when he spins her around, pinning her to the wall. His hands cage her body, legs spreading to cradle hers.

“Just don’t…” Ben chokes out, thumping the wall with his fist. “Don’t….” 

“What do you need?” She asks quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him close. “Tell me what to do.”

Save for their harsh breathing, neither of them speak. Ben can’t articulate what he needs from her besides _her_. 

He’s never been so detached from his mind before. Nothing is making sense except Rey. She’s all he needs and yet if he tells her that, he’s afraid she’ll pull away.

He pushes himself against her, both of them groaning at the contact. But he’s off of her in the next, not giving her a chance to respond as he drags her to the car.

“Get in.” Ben commands, slamming her door shut when she’s fully seated. 

“Ben.” Rey twists in her seat, eyes wild and wide. “What’s wrong? Please tell me.”

“They were talking about you like….like you were an object.” He growls harshly. “And I couldn’t take it.” Both hands tug at his hair. “You’re not….you’re stunning Rey…..but you’re so much more than that. I...I know I have no claim, but I still want to - “

“You think I’m pretty?” Her soft voice cuts him off. He looks at her incredulously, disbelief crossing his face at her surprise.

Sure she knows how utterly divine she is?

“Pretty is far too juvenile a word to describe you.” Ben shakes his head, gut clenching as a wave of heat roils through him. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” He says honestly, a mirthless laugh leaving his lips. Far too good for the likes of him.

“Oh.” She looks away, cheeks stained a pleasant rosy color. “Thanks.”

The silence that falls upon them as he starts the car isn’t oppressive, but it’s tinged with an element of _something_ that wasn’t there before.

He’s pulling into their building’s garage when she asks “What do you mean you don’t have a claim?”

“Um…” Ben flounders for words, opting to focus on getting to his parking spot smoothly instead of explaining the confusing mess of emotions that are his feelings.

She asks the same question in the elevator, where he has no chance of escaping.

“Well I mean we’re not….you know, even though we’re...well... _something_...and I shouldn’t want to….”

The doors open but his salvation is non-existent when Rey - who looks like a _very_ cute _very_ angry german shepherd follows him into his apartment where he had hoped to have a few more minutes to himself before going over to Maz’s to pick up their son.

“Ben.” 

He skirts past her to get into the kitchen, only to find himself yanked back by a surprisingly strong hand.

“Rey.” Ben stares at the way her fingers move over the razed skin on his wrist, his breathing growing shallower by the moment. “Stop.”

She brings his wrist to her mouth, running her tongue over his skin.

Pleasure skitters through his spine, his breath coming out in labored bursts.

The moan she lets out sends liquid heat straight to his groin.

“You’re playing with fire Omega.” He growls, yanking his hand away from her. The glare she gives him only strengthens the inferno raging within him, demanding that he make her submit, carry her off and throw her on his bed, covering her with his spend until there’s no denying who she belongs to.

“Good.” Rey sneers. “Because maybe I want to get burned.” She takes a step forward, jabbing her finger into his chest. “Sit down.”

He doesn’t.

“Look at this.” Rey tilts her head so he can see the purpling bruises his mouth left on her neck. “Look at it!”

“I am.” Ben mutters, deriding himself for the smugness running through him.

“Do you think I let anyone touch me like that? Regardless of the reason?” Her tone is incredulous. “I’ve never been with an Alpha before. My…. _experience_ is rather limited.” Her cheeks darken, but she plows on. “But no one has ever done that before. And the only person who is allowed to do that, is _you_.”

There’s conviction and truth written on her features that he can’t look away from.

His heart stutters. He’s her first ( _only_ ) Alpha. She’s never taken a knot before and never will after him. That means she’s never spent a heat with an Alpha before and he shouldn’t feel this happy over that fact but he can’t help it. It’s in his nature to covet what’s his.

It’s not like his experience is more than hers - he’s certainly never been with an Omega - didn’t think he needed that attachment when he had no time to spare. But then Rey had come into his life and everything he thought he knew about himself went out the fucking window.

“You have a claim Ben. The only one who does.” She pulls at her hair, looking utterly debauched. “You’re the one I turn to for comfort, you’re the person I feel most comfortable around.” Rey raises a trembling hand to her neck, pushing her fingers into her gland. She walks over to him slowly, pressing her fingers against his mouth.

His lips part reflexively as her flavor bursts on his tongue, drawing a rumble of appreciation. He nips at her fingertips, finally giving in to instinct and pulling her into his arms.

“I didn’t want to assume.”

“You’re the father of my pup.” Her words are muffled against his shirt. “How can you possibly think that you don’t….” She shakes her head against him, clutching him tighter.

They sway in each other's arms for a few minutes before Ben pulls away. She whines, but he shakes his head firmly.

“Temiri.” The name is a sobering reminder of their responsibilities. “He’s still at Maz’s.”

“It’s not midnight yet.” Rey toys with the buttons of his shirt, looking up at him coyly through thick lashes.

“We can’t.” Ben’s body is as anguished as his voice. “Not yet.”

“Why not?” Rey asks. To his relief, she doesn’t seem angry, just curious.

Still, he doesn’t answer her even as he storms out of his apartment and walks down to Maz’s, knocking a bit desperately. 

“Why not?” She repeats, slightly more upset.

_You made her sad._ His mind yells at him. _Fix it._

“Well I didn’t expect you two home so early.” Maz opens her door, both brows going up as she takes in their tense forms. Brown eyes flit over Rey, inspecting her for a moment before the older woman gives Ben a smirk. “I guess you didn’t finish dessert.”

“Our son if you will.” Ben grounds out, his skin uncomfortably hot. Having the pup in his hands will calm him down. Having the pup’s mother in his hands will absolutely not.

“Calm down Benny.” Maz ushers them inside, rolling her eyes. “You’re still as impatient as always.”

“Really?” Rey shoots him a snide look. “Because he’s positively a - “

“Temiri!” Ben takes his son from Maz, grimacing at how _awake_ the baby is. “It’s ten-thirty. Why isn’t he sleeping?”

The pup gurgles against him, tiny fists batting against his chest. The babble he lets out sounds suspiciously like a combination of _mamas_ and _dadas_ , but that’s definitely wishful thinking.

“Because he took an hour long nap at six and probably can’t sleep properly till you are with him.” Maz shrugs.

Rey plucks the baby from him and cradles him to her chest. “Hi there puppy.” She kisses his nose. “Did you miss us?”

She gets a cry of delight from the pup.

“We would have come back later,” Rey tells Maz as she bounces Temiri up and down. “But _someone_ decided to be a spoilsport.”

“Just being practical.” He crosses his arms over his chest, not wanting to argue with Rey in front of Maz.

The woman looks absolutely thrilled at the prospect of hearing about their issues anyway.

“Practical.” Rey snorts. “Right.”

“We’ll talk about it later.” He manages to say through gritted teeth.

“When’s later?” Rey narrows her eyes at him. “When our pup is five and wondering why he doesn’t have any siblings? When he’s ten and wondering why mum and dad don’t live together? When he’s fifteen - “

“How about when I’m calm enough to be around you without wanting to knot you against this wall and fill you to the fucking _brim_ with my seed until you’re well and truly pupped?”

_Foot. Meet mouth._

He wants to hit himself. Wants to travel back in time and take back what he just said despite it being the truth.

The silence that follows is understandably tense.

As are certain other parts of his body.

Maz snickers into her hand.

“Oh.” Rey breathes out heavily, placing a hand on her heart. “ _Oh._ ”

“You have no idea do you?” Ben looks away bitterly. “What you do to me.”

She opens her mouth to speak, but another - very familiar, very unwelcome voice rings out from the living room.

“I think we have some idea, kid.” His dad’s amused baritone drawls.

And that’s when horror and mortification crashes over Ben like a tidal wave as he realizes that Aunt Maz is not alone.

Sitting there, staring at him with various degrees of amusement are his parents and Uncle Chewie - all of them doing a horrible job at hiding the mirth they’re feeling at his expense.

Oh dear god this night has gotten infinitely worse.

Rey squeaks, while the strangled sound that leaves him is reminiscent of a dying chicken.

Leia looks like she’s the cat that got the canary even though she’s trying hard to suppress her smirk.

“I guess this means it’s time I gave you your grandmother’s ring.”

"What a rousing and moving declaration of love." Uncle Chewie howls, tears leaking out of his eyes.

“We’ll plan for a grandparent-grandson bonding weekend sometime in the _very_ near future.” Han bites his lip.

“A weekend won’t be enough gunner.” Chewie says blandly, his beard twitching. “You’re gonna need a whole week.”

“Maybe two.” Maz adds unhelpfully.

“We’re leaving.” Ben snarls, grabbing Temiri’s bags and the pup himself from Rey. “I think it’s best if he stays with me tonight.”

“But - “

“Think about what I just said right now.” Ben whirls around towards Rey, knowing that he must look absolutely feral. “Without the pup, there is nothing stopping me from - “

“Right, Ben...I think she gets it.” Leia presses her lips together, eyes dancing with glee. “Take the baby, calm the fuck down, and discuss this again in the morning like adults.”

He’s out of the apartment before anyone can say anything else, holding on to Temiri like a lifeline.

It’s only after he’s changed himself and the baby and laying down on his bed with Temiri’s head against his heart does he give himself a moment to actually think about what just happened in the past few hours.

“Ah pup….” Ben sighs, throwing his arm over his eyes. “Your mother’s probably going to kill me.”

Temiri sleepily mumbles in agreement. Good. It’s time for the baby to go into his crib.

“ _Ben?”_

Speak of the devil…..

He looks over at the baby monitor on his side table, grimacing when he sees Rey’s sheepish face.

She runs a hand through her hair. “ _You don’t have to say anything. I just want you to listen. Thump on the wall if you can hear me.”_

He does as she asks, startling the pup on his chest.

_“I’m sorry for pushing you tonight. I’m definitely sorry for giving your mom more ammunition to use.”_ Her smile is embarrassed, but genuine. “ _But we needed to have this talk - even if it could have gone more smoothly.”_ She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, looking at him shyly. “ _Tomorrow morning I’m going to come into the apartment and cook you breakfast. Then we’re going to go out somewhere as a family. Because that’s what we are.”_

He cannot agree more.

“ _And then…”_ The look she gives him is one that is highly inappropriate for a baby monitor. He loves it anyway.

“ _And then we’ll figure it out.”_ She shrugs, coyly smirking at him. “ _But in the meantime…”_

She pushes down the straps of her dress, letting it shimmy down her body and he’s sure his soul has left the universe.

Yes, she’s definitely trying to kill him.

_Why did I go for 1080p resolution_? He fists his hands into the sheets, thankful that the baby slowly falling asleep on him puts a damper on his burgeoning erection. For once, Alpha instincts work in his favor.

Rey stands there in the flimsiest lingerie known to man-kind, white and lacy and _so_ easy to tear off. It covers everything and nothing, the color contrasting with her tanned skin perfectly. He can see every dip, every freckle with perfect clarity.

He realizes he's not breathing when he sees that her thighs are glistening with slick. She runs a finger through the trail of liquid, bringing it to her mouth. Her pink lips close around the digit, sucking it deeper into her mouth. 

Her eyes roll back as she mewls, popping her finger out and running it over her gland.

Torture.

This is torture.

"Holy hell." He stammers, swallowing dryly. It's only the baby he's holding that stops him from doing something rather ill-advised.

She twirls once, allowing him to glimpse that perfect ass that has been the star of his fantasies for months on end. It’s fantastically round despite her small size, and he knows that it’ll bounce so nicely when she rides him. She’s slender but strong, sleek muscle and feminine curves that damn his good intentions to hell.

And her breasts…

Poets would have written sonnet upon sonnet devoted to them. He wants to see if he can put a whole one in his mouth, suckling those rosy nipples until she screams herself hoarse.

How is one person allowed to look that good? How is she even _real_?

How is she his?

“ _Goodnight Ben.”_ Rey’s smile is full of feminine pride. “ _Thank you for taking care of our son tonight so that I can take care of myself.”_

She shuts the monitor off on her end, leaving nothing but a black screen behind on his.

He’s left panting and alone, completely and utterly fucked.

“Shit.” He exhales harshly, getting up and putting Temiri in his crib. “ _Shit._ ” Pacing does nothing to help the fully grown problem in his pants. He's forced to throw himself on the bed and let time take its course.

“You win.” Ben mutters aloud, thumping his headboard in frustration. He can’t do a damn thing about his straining erection when the pup is _right there_ ….and she knows that.

The minx.

Needless to say, he doesn’t get a wink of sleep that night.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just kiss her! Among other things...


	4. Is it just me, or is it hot in here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is even more progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks! So sorry for the very long wait! I do hope it's worth it but it is what it is.
> 
> Warning: Too many words and not nearly enough smut for you thirsty kids.

Ben’s been gone for five days now, and Rey wants the world to burn.

Stupid last minute medical conferences. Stupid hormones. Stupid Alphas who don’t know how to take what they want and leave their Omegas feeling like they want to claw out of their own skin.

She’d brushed off his apologies and concerns when she’d seen him off to the airport, accepted his hugs and chaste forehead kisses with all the enthusiasm of a bored housewife - all the while stewing in frustration at the lack of progress in their relationship.

She doesn’t know how to make it any clearer to her thickheaded, far too considerate future mate that while she loves how sweet he is, she would love even more if he threw away the wool around him and emerged as the wolf he was.

And she knows that Ben is being cautious because of her. She’s told him about her checkered past growing up as an orphan under Unkar Plutt, how wary she’d been of Alphas using her designation against her. 

But Ben isn’t just another Alpha. He’s _hers_. The father of her pup. 

A pup who has been more cranky and surly than her in the past few days. Daily FaceTime sessions don’t seem to help, mostly because Temiri keeps pawing at the screen in hopes that Ben will magically jump out and be with them.

She’s sure that Ben has noticed how curt she is with him whenever they talk. While she is just _a bit_ miffed at him, she also keeps her mouth shut in fear of saying something that probably shouldn’t be said over video chat.

Like how she wakes up every morning in his bed soaked with slick at the mere thought of having his cock in her cunt, feeling his thick knot stretching her - pumping her full of his seed until it leaks out onto both of them.

She and the pup have temporarily moved into Ben’s cozy apartment - mostly for Temiri’s sake. While Ben’s scent soothes the baby, it has the opposite effect on her. His bed is filled with old shirts and blankets that she’s made a nest out of, unable to sleep until she’s nestled deep into his clothing, inhaling that sweet smell of honey and cinnamon.

In hindsight, that should have been her first clue that something was wrong.

The first few days of Ben’s absence are relatively fine. She drops Temiri off at Han and Leia’s house, goes to school, tries to corral her students into giving a damn about their AP exams, picks her son up, and comes home.

It’s lonesome without Ben, but not unbearable.

That changes when she wakes up Wednesday morning with one of Ben’s shirts wedged between her legs, slick _puddling_ around her. 

She has to go into work late after waving off Han’s worry and is absolutely miserable for the rest of the day.

Thursday isn’t much better. Temiri wakes up three times during the night - once for a diaper change, and twice just to be held. Rey ends up falling asleep with him in the rocking chair that Leia had given Ben. The crook in her neck is a small price to pay for her son’s peace of mind.

Han is gobsmacked when he sees her that morning, but something in her face must tell him to **_back off_** because all he does is take the pup and tentatively pat her on the shoulder.

Her students ask her more than a few times if she’s okay, and she’s _this_ close at telling them that it’s none of their business. When her co-workers ask the same thing, she just has to nod and smile through gritted teeth.

Ben’s call that night goes well only for Temiri. The pup squeals and giggles as Ben keeps up a steady stream of conversation. She pretends not to see the furrow in his brow or downturned mouth when she looks at him through the phone.

“I’ll be home Sunday morning.” Ben says apologetically, giving off a ‘kicked puppy’ vibe. “I’m so sorry Rey. I wish I could have gotten out of this and been there with you.”

Her irrational anger coupled with the guilt of feeling this way only heightens when Friday dawns. She’s whimpering into Ben’s pillow, riding three pitifully small fingers as quietly as she can because the baby is _right there_ just feet away in his crib and she’s already ashamed enough by her behavior.

Every inch of her body is too hot and too cold, her tongue dry in her equally parched mouth, and her mind crying out for _Ben Ben Ben._

She feels as though she’s being torn apart.

When Temiri wakes up with a whimper, she drags herself out of bed, uncaring of the slick dripping down her legs - and manages to change and feed him.

The baby is in his little playpen when the tears start to fall from her eyes. She can’t do this right now. She can’t even think straight. It takes her thirty seconds to call into school sick, her head in her hands as she crashes onto the couch. 

“Dada?” Temiri looks towards the door, bouncing up and down as he sticks his favorite spoon in his mouth.

It’s just Ben’s luck that Temiri started to say his second word (the first one obviously being ‘mama’) quite literally hours after he left. She hasn’t told him yet in the hopes of surprising him.

“Daddy will be home soon.” She smiles at him wetly, wiping her face. “Don’t worry darling.”

If anyone needs to be worried, it’s her.

Rey’s not stupid. She’s relatively sure she knows what’s happening with her body.

Heats aren’t something she’s ever liked, but they’ve certainly never felt this intense before. She’s always been able to get through them alone with a good toy. It’s as though all the signs that a heat is coming have been amplified from what they normally are.

Increased irritability, heightened arousal, the general feeling that your insides are on fire and there’s a gaping hole within you that only an Alpha can fill….

But she can’t call Ben. Not when he’s 1500 miles away, presenting at one of the most prestigious conferences in North America. Dr. Kalonia had called Rey and apologized profusely for sending Ben when he had already backed out due to the baby, explaining how being asked to speak was a great honor and that it was a fantastic way to boost his reputation.

She had appreciated the consideration, but didn’t need anyone to apologize for something like this. Her and Ben might be in this together, but they still did have their careers to think about. She’d thought that she could handle Temiri on her own. And for the most part...this was true.

But Rey hasn’t exactly accounted for her heat to hit her right now, especially when she’s just had one three months ago. She does recall Gwen and Dr. Kalonia mentioning how as her body adjusts to being a mother, she might have a heat right about when normal Omega mothers do - when their child is between 8-9 months old.

Which is Temiri’s exact age right now.

Still…..she’s a tough girl. The past couple days had been difficult, but she’d still managed. She can take today to rest, and…

A cramp hits her stomach hard. She doubles over on the couch, moaning lightly as a scorching wave of _need_ rocks through her.

“Mamamamama!” Temiri giggles. “Mama!” He throws his spoon across the floor, looking at her like he expects her to get it.

“Mummy’s a bit tied up now Tem.” Rey bites out, taking several deep breaths. “Just give me - “

The front door opens so suddenly that Rey cries out in shock, not even relaxing when she sees Maz’s petite form coming towards her.

“Oh kid….” Maz sighs, dangling Ben’s spare key from one finger. “Looks like Han was right.”

“Huh.” Her mind is too addled to make sense of what the older woman is saying.

“He called me when you weren’t picking up your phone.” Maz sits down next to her. “He was worried when you didn’t drop Temiri off.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Rey hasn’t looked at her phone since she called the school. “I didn’t mean to worry - “

“He also said that your scent had changed .” Maz snorts. “And he’s _definitely_ right about that.”

“I think - “

“I think it’s time to call Ben.” Maz tells her not unkindly, waving a hand when Rey opens her mouth to protest. “You are his _mate._ ” She says firmly. “Recognized or not, you are his.”

_And Alpha is mine._

“How do you think he would feel to know that his mate is suffering and alone while he’s wining and dining with stuffy doctors whose self importance is measured by their bank accounts and receding hairlines?”

She laughs despite herself.

“But this is important.” Rey tries to argue. 

“And you’re more important.” Maz smiles gently. “If you can’t call him, I will. Or I’ll make Leia do it.”

She can picture the formidable woman yelling at her son to come home and bang his mate until she’s sated.

It hits her for the first time that if Ben does come home, and if she really is about to go into heat, then Ben is going to fuck her.

Senseless.

A part of her is elated that _finally_ this is going to happen but a larger part of her laments that the first time they touch each other will be because of a biological obligation.

She doesn’t want that. Doesn’t want him _this_ way. She wants to know what Ben Solo tastes like, what sounds he makes, how completely he fills her without being under some sort of pheromonal spell.

“Rey?” Maz’s cool hands touch her damp forehead. “Oh you poor thing.”

“It’s never been this bad.” Rey adjusts herself, barely suppressing a moan when Ben’s leather couch moves in just the right way against her leggings. 

Maz looks her over clinically. “Have you ever shared a heat before?”

“No. And neither has Ben.” She says it almost defensively.

At this, the older Omega’s eyes go up.

“How quaint.” She chuckles. “But you’ve….”

“I’m not a virgin.” Rey rolls her eyes. Though her past experiences aren’t exactly something to write home about.

She feels mental clarity returning in small batches until she can think about something other than Ben’s knot.

“Let me call him.” Maz pleads softly. “For your sake….and the pup’s. We’ll look after Temiri. We promise. But you also need to look after yourself.”

Rey looks at Temiri, happy and healthy, thinks of what might happen to him if she’s not physically capable of taking care of him.

She loves this baby with all of her heart, loves him more than she thought possible. Putting him in any type of danger is unimaginable. 

Swallowing past the lump in her throat she crosses the room to pick him up, cradling him to her chest.

“Mama.” The pup sighs happily into the crook of her neck, grabbing her locks with sticky fingers. 

No harm will come to this child - not because of whatever residual fear she might have regarding her and Ben’s relationship.

“Okay.” Rey’s eyes gleam with determination. “Call him.”

* * *

  
  
  


Ben’s phone starts to ring right as he’s about to pile his plate high with eggs and sausages courtesy of the hotel’s breakfast buffet.

Possibly the only upside of being so far away from his pup and mate is the food that the hotel provides for the conference.

He’s already presented, but Dr. Kalonia insisted that he stay for the entire week so he can attend the final speaker’s presentation on live heart transplants.

Normally Ben has a great deal of respect for his superior, but he’s been antsy all week long and longs to see his family. Video chats and phone calls can only do so much, especially because Rey seems to be becoming more and more distant with him.

Whatever it is that he’s done, he needs to fix it. Fast.

He lets the call go to voicemail, only to get another one just as he sits down at the table. Caller ID tells him it’s Maz, and he knows first hand how persistent she can be.

“Hello?” He stuffs an entire fried egg into his mouth as he answers. “Is everything okay?”

_“Depends on what you mean by okay_ .” Maz’s raspy voice sounds wry. “ _I’ll cut to the chase. You need to come home now.”_

Panic weighs him down like wet concrete. “Why? What’s wrong? Is it the pup? Rey?” He grips his fork so tightly it might just bend in half.

“ _Temiri’s fine. But Rey’s not.”_ He hears his aunt take a deep breath. “ _She’s going into heat Ben. She needs you._ ”

He doesn’t hear much more than _heat_.

And then…

_She needs you_.

His Omega _needs_ him.

“Is she there?” Ben growls out. “Is she safe?”

There’s rustling coming from the other end, a low murmur of voices. “ _She’s fine. Tired, but fine. Here let me - “_ Rey’s _no_ is garbled, but he hears it nonetheless.

“ _If I talk to him…._ ” She whispers, her voice far sultrier than he’s ever heard it and _no_ , he cannot get hard this early in the morning in a semi-crowded room full of his peers. “ _I might…I can’t. Not when the pup…._ ”

Maz giggles.

“ _Come home.”_ The older woman commands. “ _I’ll book the plane ticket if you need me to. But get over here on the first flight out.”_

His head feels thick, like he’s been dragged underwater.

“I - “

His breathing is as erratic as his heart beat. How is he? Absolutely fine thank you very much. He’s just learned that his mate is about to go into heat which means that he needs to go to her _right this second_ to soothe her, touch her, knot her until she’s screamed herself hoarse.

He’s fine. Really.

“ _Ben?”_

“I’m coming home.” He snarls, running agitated fingers through his hair. “Tell her to stay put. And please take the pup to my parents’ house.” He doesn’t wait for her to answer before hanging up, ignoring the startled looks he gets as he races back to his room..

He changes his flight the second he opens his laptop, packing his bag in record time. The airport is only twenty minutes away and he’s through security and at his gate a full ninety minutes before the plane leaves.

Ben doesn’t know what his face looks like, but the scowl on it is dark enough that no one dares even raise their eyes at the very angry Alpha.

He doesn’t even know that he bought himself a business class seat until he boards, but is thankful for the relative privacy. The flight is only going to be about three hours long - which is an absolute eternity for a man who is about to fuck his mate for the first time.

Ben didn’t want it to be this way. He should have kissed her that night instead of pushing her away, even though it was the right thing to do.

He just wants to know why Rey hadn’t called him herself. Surely she knows by now how much he adores her?

How much he loves her?

Except how could she when he hasn’t said anything? He’s told himself - the vision of Rey his mind conjures on a nightly basis - several thousand times that he loves her. But when it comes to the flesh and blood woman…..his bravado vanishes.

How pathetic.

That’s the first thing he’s going to do when he sees her. Tell her how he feels.

As for the second thing…..

He’ll leave that up in the air for now.

  
  
***

Ben doesn’t stop mentally beating himself up until the plane lands. His gland itches something terrible and he’s about _this_ close to punching someone.

He’d been texting his father non-stop for most of the flight, keeping himself updated on the situation at hand. Han sent him three videos of his son giggling and chirping and saying _dada_ when his dad showed the pup a picture of Ben.

There was an older Alpha-Omega couple who sit one row behind him, who joined in his joy at hearing that sweet word fall from his son’s lips.

The Alpha had clapped him on the shoulder, and told him in gruff tones to commit this moment to memory and always remember it - especially when the kid turns eighteen and thinks he’s too good for the likes of his parents.

No one around him said a damn word when the tall, dark, lethal looking Alpha wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, lips trembling as _dada_ was played over and over again. But the flight attendant gave him an extra mimosa so that was something.

Ben collects his baggage and orders an Uber, hesitating only slightly in typing in the address he needs to go to.

He has to see his son, has to hear him scream _that word_ without the barrier of thousands of miles and a screen.

Rey hasn’t texted him, but Maz has. She assures him that Rey’s fine, just napping. It doesn’t quite soothe the worry in his heart, but he’s confident that Rey will continue to be alright for a bit more while he says hi and bye to the son they both won’t see for a good few days.

He gets a text from his dad right as the Uber is pulling up to the house.

_If you’re coming home then cool the fuck down and keep a level head. If you can’t do that, head straight to your place and stay there. We can bring the pup over a little later._

Well that’s not ominous. 

But he understands completely what his father means when he enters the house and the first thing he sees is Poe _fucking_ Dameron holding _his_ son in his hands.

His son who has tears in his eyes.

Who smells scared.

Who shouldn’t be in breathing distance of _that man._

His suitcase clatters to the floor.

All eyes turn to him.

_Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. My. Child._

Han gets up quickly and exchanges an unseen glance with Leia who quickly takes the pup from Poe.

“Ben!” Han cries out with false cheer, a warning in his tone. “You’re home!”

“Yeah.” He growls, glaring at Poe, his vapid mate, and finally his mother.

To her credit, Leia does look apologetic. She immediately crosses over to him and hands him his son, whispering “It’s not what you think.”

Ben doesn’t care though. Not when blood is roaring in his ears, every instinct in him screaming to _defend, protect, avenge._

Temiri squeals in his ear - the sweetest sound he’s heard all week. Tiny fists grip his shirt, babbling incoherently as a small body tries to climb all over him.

“He doesn’t know.” Han mutters, gripping Ben’s shoulder firmly. “Your mom gave the Firm a day off after their last case so him and Jessika stopped by to see if she wanted to go for a late lunch.”

That does relax Ben somewhat, even though there’s a nasty snarl pulling up on his lips. It’s only the weight of the pup in his arms that stops him from doing something that he definitely won’t regret, but is highly frowned upon.

“Hi puppy.” He softens his gaze as he looks down at his child, nuzzling the baby’s cheek with his own. “Did you miss me?”

“DADA!” Temiri shrieks, bucking in his arms and accidentally smacking against his nose in his enthusiasm to drown Ben with slobber. “Dadadadadadadada!” 

He refuses to cry in front of Poe Dameron.

The pup keeps up his steady chant of Ben’s new title, loosening the knots deep within his heart. He doesn’t wince when Temiri tugs at his hair or mouths at his gland a bit too roughly. His teeth are getting sharper by the day - as evidenced by the dozens of ruined toys he has.

Ben takes a deep breath, inhaling the baby’s sweet scent. He wants to gloat in Poe’s stupid face that look…. _I_ am his father. Not you. Look at this beautiful baby who _chose_ me when you threw him away before you even knew him.

But he controls himself just enough not to rip the man to shreds when he comes closer, a benign smile on his face.

“Well, well, well. Isn’t this a surprise.” Poe grins widely. “We’ve known each other how long? And you didn’t even tell me that you had a child?”

It’s not as though him and Poe are friends. They’re childhood acquaintances through Leia, nothing more nothing less. Besides, he’s been around Poe long enough to gauge his character. And he doesn’t like what he sees. 

“He’s fiercely protective over his son and mate.” Leia says for him, giving Ben a warm, fond smile. 

“Why didn’t you say anything about this little guy Leia?” Poe pouts dramatically. “You’re the one that was always complaining about how Ben never has time for anything other than work! I’m pretty sure that you wanted to set him up with someone for ages! Or was that all fake too?”

“Some of it.” Leia smirks secretively. “But his pigheadedness gave us an amazing daughter-in-law and beautiful grandchild.” She gestures around the room to the various portraits of Ben, Rey, and Temiri hung up on the wall.

“So someone finally caught the attention of the great Ben Solo.” Jessika laughs in that haughty way of hers. He’s never liked the woman, even though he feels sorry for her. No one deserves to be betrayed as she has, but her attitude is something that Ben’s not too fond of.

“She looks familiar though.” Poe strokes his cheek. “Do I know her?” There’s something in his tone that’s almost cruel, as if he’s implying that he knows Rey on a personal level.

Which he definitely is.

Jessika’s smile vanishes.

Ben nearly decks him right there and then.

“She took over your lease. We needed the extra space before we decide to buy a house.” The lie flows from his mouth easily, a growl rumbling in his chest.

“Ohh.” The older man says, looking disappointed. “Yeah that’s right. Rachel, right? The British one? She never mentioned being your mate.”

“Rey.” He snaps. “Her name is Rey.”

“Mama?” Temiri looks around at the sound of her name, as if expecting her to come bursting through the doors.

(Ben would absolutely not admit to anyone that there were tears streaming down his cheeks when the little pup had shouted out his first word to a startled Rey).

“Mama’s at home puppy.” He murmurs softly. “I’m sorry.”

“How was your flight?” Leia asks, no doubt scenting his rising tension.

“Uneventful.”

He needs to get to Rey, but he can’t leave the pup alone with Poe.

Thankfully his mother comes to the rescue, linking her arm through Jess’. “I think you promised me margaritas and tacos?”

“But Ben- “

“Margaritas and Tacos.” Leia says a bit more forcefully. “Ben needs some time alone with his son after being gone for so long.”

Ben stomps into the den with Temiri against his chest and doesn’t move until he hears the front door slam shut.

To his surprise, both of his parents walk into the room, weariness on their features.

“What happened to margaritas and tacos?”

“Jess _suddenly_ remembered she had an appointment that she absolutely couldn’t miss.” Leia rolls her eyes. “And Poe got a phone call.”

“We are sorry.” Han sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. “We were kind of blindsided too.”

“He touched my pup.” Ben brings the baby close to his chest, rocking him gently. He wants to erase _that man’s_ scent from his child completely.

“It’s going to be okay.” Leia murmurs. “We won’t let anyone other than family come over for the next few days.”

Ah. Right. He has another obligation to attend to. One that has his ears reddening and neck sweating.

“You do know what to do, right?” Han drawls, eyes twinkling with amusement. “Or is the reason that you’ve never brought a girl home because you’ve never - “

“I’m a doctor.” Ben interjects. “Of course I know what to do.” He doesn’t need this talk right now. It was bad enough at sixteen and it’s even worse now.

“Oh you’re a _doctor_ . Yes forgive me. That means you know _everything_ there is to know, doesn’t it?”

“Rey told Maz who told me that you’ve never actually helped an Omega through heat.” Leia sucks in her lips, coughing twice. “You can ask your father for more advice but it’s an experience. A physically taxing one for both of you.”

“I’m well aware.” His cheeks heat.

“Your only job is to be there for her in every way.” His mother continues, delighting in his mortification. “It doesn’t matter how tired you are, or how disgusting you feel. All you need to do is- “

“Mom _please._ I’m begging you. Stop.”

“And then there’s knotting.” Han takes over smoothly. “Usually knots last about a half-hour. And I’m telling you now, there’s absolutely nothing like being notched in your mate’s cu - “

The sound he lets out is somewhere between a whine and a whimper. Temiri bops his head against Ben’s chin, little hands framing his face as if to ask what’s wrong.

“I think he’s good now.” Han smiles widely. “But theoretical knowledge is different from practical application. So saddle up kiddo.”

“And give us another grandchild while you’re at it.” Leia says absently, taking Temiri from him. “You and Rey make the cutest babies.”

It’s only when his parents start discussing whether it’s best to knot from behind or with the Omega on top does Ben decide that he really needs to leave.

“Ooh! How about on your side! It feels fantastic to have a thick knot filling you up with your mate’s lying body behind you! And your knees don’t start to chafe against anything!”

“Couldn’t agree with you more Princess. Do you remember ‘96, in your parents’ villa? The things we did back then...”

The look Leia gives Han is going to scar him for the rest of his life.

Yup, Ben thinks with a shudder, thankful that Temiri is too young to understand. It was definitely time to go.

* * *

  
  
  


One minute Rey is putting her head down to take a short nap and in the next she’s covered in sweat, breaking out into chills.

The covers come off, so do her leggings and panties, leaving her in just one of Ben’s shirts. She at least had the presence of mind to grab the slick-resistant sheets from her apartment and put them on before laying down.

If this is going to happen, then she doesn’t need Ben’s amazingly comfortable bed to be ruined.

Time is immaterial. She doesn’t know if it’s been hours or days since Maz took Temiri. The curtains are blacked out and her phone is MIA.

All she knows is that if Benjamin Solo doesn’t get his (definitely) massive cock inside of her soon, she is going to combust.

She drifts in and out of lucidity for some time, finally deciding to get up and prepare at least a little bit. Ben’s fridge is well stocked, filled with meat, cheese, and fruit that she herself had bought before he left. There’s nuts and protein bars in the pantry, and several energy drinks enough for the both of them. 

Rey manages to send an email on her laptop to the school saying that she needs the next week off due to emergency heat leave. It’s probably riddled with typos but at this point she doesn’t care.

When she’s back on the bed, her fingers drift downwards, rubbing frantically at her clit, moving uselessly within her. Slick gushes out of her as she orgasms, but it’s not enough. She whines and writhes and curses Ben’s name, once again falling into an uneasy sleep with his scent in her nose and sparks lighting up her trembling body.

She thinks she hears him whisper her name once, then twice, thinks she can hear his sharp intake of breath and muted litany of curses that fall from that absolutely filthy mouth of his.

She even thinks she can feel his fingers stroking over her face, carding through her sweat-dampened hair.

It’s nice, she decides. Whatever this fevered dream is, it’s nice. 

It’s even nicer when her mind conjures up a vision of him looming above her, eyes blacker than the night sky, hair disheveled like he’s been running his hands through it, lips cherry red - the same color they got whenever he bites them too hard. She sees his nostrils flare, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows audibly.

His white dress shirt is unbuttoned, revealing a pale expanse of muscled skin dotted with little beauty marks. She sits up in her dream, smiling at him through her lashes and reaches out to touch him. Her fingers - still sticky from her slick - trail all over his torso, over his flat nipples, down to the rigid indents of his abdomen.

She rises on her knees, tracing his face until her fingers push against his plush lips in invitation. His mouth parts as he sucks her fingers, dark eyes rolling back as the taste of her slick hits his tongue.

“Rey.” He growls out, the room vibrating with the sound.

Ben looks undone, unhinged and she’s so, _so_ proud that he’s this worked up because of her.

“Alpha.” She breathes, leaning forward and laving his gland with her tongue, tasting that honeyed, cinnamon scent that’s been driving her mad. It’s like biting into a piece of decadent cake and knowing that there’s more waiting for you, like a cup of hot-chocolate on a cold winter’s day, like everything warm and comfortable she’s ever known in her life.

He tastes like home.

“Rey.” Dream-Ben’s voice is more insistent now as she pushes his shirt off of his shoulders, pressing kisses to the wide expanse of his newly exposed skin, nipping at his collar bone.

“Fuck me Ben.” She moans, rubbing up against him. “Knot me. Pup me. I don’t care! Please Alpha! I need you! I’ll be so good. I promise. I swear!”

“I know sweetheart.” Her vision exhales harshly into her hair. “I will. I promise.” His fingers wrap around her upper arms, stopping her from touching him.

Nonononono.

Why? This is her dream! Alpha should be all over her, letting her do whatever she wanted!

“This isn’t a dream Rey.” Ben sounds amused, if not a bit pained. “I’m really here.”

But that can’t be true because then why isn’t Alpha already inside of her yet?

“Because I really need you to be awake for that sweetheart.”

He lets go of her, making her topple forward onto his solid chest. He’s warm and firm under her and his skin smells like soap and something uniquely _Ben_. Her ear is pressed against his beating heart. The steady rhythm lulls her, eyes slowly drooping closed again.

Her last coherent thought is that she wouldn’t mind staying like this for an eternity.

***

  
  
When she wakes again, her mind is considerably less foggy than what it was.

She vaguely remembers the dream she conjured up, the one of a sweet-smelling Ben looking like Hades himself, lapping at her fingers as she begged him to fuck her. Embarrassment colors her countenance as she sighs, making to stand on shaky legs.

Rey barely manages to get off the bed before her limbs betray her, causing her to almost fall to the ground.

_Almost_ fall.

Because she’s caught by very familiar hands scooping her up bridal style like she weighs no more than a feather.

“Careful.” A low, gravely voice sounds out from somewhere above her.

Her throat dries as she takes in the concerned, watchful face of the man she’d thought was just a dream. Ben stares down at her, whiskey eyes intent and soft. His hair is damp, falling in waves around his nape. She reaches up to touch it, rubbing the silky soft strands between her fingers.

His scent spikes suddenly, bringing back memories of how she’d suckled his gland, drinking down his honeyed taste.

Oh.

“You’re real.” She says hoarsely, hyper aware that his hands are currently cradling her bare thighs, that she has nothing on except for his too-long shirt.

He’s only wearing boxers, Rey notes with a start, eyes traveling down the muscled torso she’s currently pressed against, coming to a rest between his legs. The tent in his underwear calls to her like a siren.

“Yeah.” He swallows again, gently putting her down on the bed. Her legs move against each other - partly to cover her sex, and partly to gain some sort of friction. She’s far too wet for that though.

“Are you…” Ben pauses, giving her ample time to ogle his bare chest. “Better?”

A snort escapes her. “I can think clearly. For now. But not for long. I’ve been drifting in and out all day. What time is it?”

“Five in the evening. I got back a few hours ago.” He tells her, taking a few cautious steps back that has her chest aching. “Saw the pup -“ Here, his face darkens. “Stayed with my parents for an hour, and came home.”

“How was your trip?” She looks up to the ceiling, avoiding eye-contact with him as he’s doing with her. 

“Terrible.” Ben huffs. “I mean it was fine….but I missed you and Temiri.” His voice cracks and so does her heart.

“Me too.”

The silence between them grows thicker, just like the both of their scents. She’s not quite at the point where she wants to drown in it, but she’s close.

Ben’s torso heaves with each breath he takes.

“There’s something I need to say.” Her mouth moves before her mind stops her. Damp palms fist in the sheets beneath her, gut churning with unbridled fear. With a deep breath, she sits up again, taking care not to reveal her swollen cunt to him.

“I don’t…..I mean I…”

“Go on.” Ben urges softly. “Say it.” He takes one step towards the bed before deciding against moving, holding himself as immobile as a statue.

“This isn’t how I wanted this to happen.” Rey sucks in her lower lip, her heart clenching when she sees his downtrodden face.

_No Alpha! Let me explain!_

“I….I wanted to be myself whenever we first….” It’s hard to find the right words when Ben smells so damn sad. Rey knows she has to fix it, comfort her Alpha. She finds the strength to stand on wobbly legs, moving towards him on autopilot. Trembling fingers move over the tense set of his jaw, moving his face until he’s looking at her.

Ben Solo would make a fantastic Byronic hero, she thinks a bit hysterically. Tortured souls and brooding countenances and the like.

“I don’t want you to think that I only want you because of my heat.” She mumbles, somehow looking him in the eye. “You know I don’t, right?”

His nod is hesitant, almost a question in itself.

“You’re just so _good_ Ben.” She whispers. “A good father and doctor and person and you’re the damn best Alpha I’ve ever met!”

The honey-cinnamon scent she’s come to associate with him changes into something deeper, darker, infinitely richer.

“ _Omega…_ ” He rumbles, mouth curled up in a snarl. “You can’t say things like that Rey.” Ben reaches out and grabs her around the waist, burying his head in her neck. “You have no idea what it makes me want to do.”

“I want you to do it. All of it.” She stammers, moaning when his tongue draws swirls on her gland.

“There’s something I need to say too.”

“Okay?”

“I love you.” She hears Ben sigh. He pulls away before she can respond, tongue thick in her mouth. There’s nothing but blazing truth in his eyes, their hearts beating in unison. 

“I love you.” He repeats firmly. “I’ve loved you since the day I saw you. And I won’t stop until I take my last breath. You're it for me. My mate. My wife. My everything. This isn’t just a biological urge to me. I should have told you how I felt so long ago. Then maybe - “

“I love you too.” Rey cuts him off, chest swelling with unbridled joy. She feels like she's floating, her head somewhere high in the clouds, surrounded by everything soft and fuzzy. "So much."

She’s laughing and crying and god knows what else when he picks her up and drops her on the bed, knees on either side of her prone body.

“You love me?” His grin is toothy and boyish, but tinged with the barest hint of disbelief.

“Just a bit.” Her thumb strokes over his gland.

“Good.”

And then he’s swooping down to cover her mouth with his, slotting their lips together like two puzzle pieces finally coming together.

He tastes….sublime.

She moans against him, gripping his neck as he runs his tongue across the seam of her lips in an unspoken request. Rey opens for him immediately, struggling to hold on to sanity as his tongue twines with hers, tasting her so thoroughly that she’ll be having phantom sensations for days.

His hands roam as his lips continue to pluck and suck at hers. He fumbles with the buttons of her - his - shirt before giving up and ripping the damn thing off of her, throwing it somewhere behind him.

Ben’s mouth never leaves hers even as he greedily cups her sensitive breasts, playing with her nipples, giving them small pinches that has her arching off the mattress.

“So beautiful.” He tears himself away from her, dark eyes taking in her shaking, naked body. 

His mouth is open, pupils full blown. He closes his mouth with an audible _click,_ the muscles of his jaw working. He stares at her as if he’s just discovered the holy grail, as if she’s the answer to every question in the universe.

“Look at you.” He growls in wonder. “Trembling like a leaf in a storm, smelling like _sin_ , dripping -” He dips two fingers into the slick pooling under her, bringing them to his mouth. His eyes roll to the back of his head as he sucks his digits. “So good Omega. You taste _so good._ ”

The maddening warmth is spreading throughout her body again, burning her from the inside. He kisses her again, harder - deeper - claiming her, leaving a part of himself inside of her that she will never get rid of.

His cock is hard and throbbing against her thigh, yet he does nothing to relieve himself. Before she can even reach out to touch him though, one of his hands restrains both of her wrists against the headboard.

“Do you have any idea what I wanted to do when I found you laying in my bed today?” He intones darkly into her ear, roughly sucking the patch of skin under it. “You were tossing and turning, moaning my name, begging for my knot.”

“Ben!” She gasps out as his mouth moves lower and lower, letting go of her wrists.

“I saw you Rey. Wet and ripe and so pink just for me. Prettiest pussy in the world. I would have fucked you right then and there if you were awake.” His kisses are hot, moving from the hollow of her throat down to her breastbone. She tugs at his hair, trying to guide his head to where she needs it to be, but he only chuckles.

“Alpha please!” She whines, running her hands down his back, nails digging into his skin.

Ben teases and torments by kissing around her nipple, softer than a butterfly’s caress. When she gives his hair another firm pull, he gets the hint and stops. 

He takes one whole breast in his mouth, suckling gently at first, letting out a filthy moan as he becomes harsher, rougher, leaving teeth marks in her soft flesh. Ben softens as he rolls her nipple between his lips, tenderly bringing her to the brink of insanity as he sucks. He rubs his cheeks in the valley of her breasts, his stubble lightly scraping against her soft skin. She grips his thick locks, reveling in his loud groans.

“So sweet.” He slurs, moving to her neglected tit, leaving the other one puffy and swollen. 

His fingers swirl in her belly button, going lower still, playing with the trimmed hairs atop her mons. She bucks into him with a yelp when he unceremoniously pinches her clit, mouth still attached to her breast.

The sensations are overwhelming but not enough at the same time. She needs more, needs him to - _oh._

Ben dips two fingers into her without preamble, sighing into her skin. He moves slowly, scissoring his fingers to stretch her like nothing else ever has. Two of his fingers feel like four of hers, plunging in and out, hitting places she’s never even dreamed of.

“More.” Rey thrashes against the bed, trying to get him to move faster. “ _Please.”_

“So tight.” His voice is like ash. “So perfect.” He’s being so gentle with her that it’s almost annoying even though it feels so damn good. Ben changes his angle, pressing against the spongy flesh on the top of her channel, earning a muted curse.

“Ah, you like that don’t you?” He sounds far too proud for her liking.

Her hips cant up into him as she tries to fuck herself on his dexterous digits.

“You're so hot. Scorching.” He mutters throatily, unceremoniously flipping them over and repositioning her until her cunt lines up with his mouth.

“Gorgeous.” Ben chokes out, grasping her hips firmly, breathing in her musky scent. “Stunning.”

Rey doesn’t have a chance to respond before his tongue is _right there_ , lapping tentatively at her clit, his groans sending ripples through her pliant body. He grows more assured as she lets out keening wails, licking and nipping until she’s a quivering mess.

His hands are vices, leaving her unable to do anything but move to his rhythm. He sucks her little nub, cheeks hollowing out as he drinks from her.

She cries out above him, bracing her hands behind her on his chest, rocking against his face.

He licks the whole length of her pussy, dipping inside her silky entrance to go as deep as he can. She clenches around him, earning a muffled snarl that has her seeing stars.

“ _Yes. Yes. Yes!”_ She chants, a ball of warmth building in her abdomen, traveling lower and lower. His finger flicks at her clit, gently raking a nail over it. Hazel eyes fly open, lightning skittering up and down her spine as she screams without a sound. Rey knows he can feel her breaking apart, knows he can feel her cunt fluttering around him as he replaces his finger with his mouth once more, sucking her one last time.

Her vision whites out as she comes all over his face in a rush of wet heat, his name the only thing she can think of. 

She collapses on top of him, thighs quivering and body shaking even as he continues to lick her dry.

“No more.” Rey manages to say through a dry mouth, sighing when he lets go of her. A quick glance down tells her she’s going to have more than a few bruises on her once this is over. Not that she minds of course. She’s his in every way, and certainly not ashamed to show it..

He rolls them so they lie face to face. She takes in his wild dark hair, warm eyes, and smug grin, noting that his chin and mouth are completely covered by her slick.

It’s a filthy mark of claiming. She did this to her Alpha, that’s _her_ all over him. Rey tilts her head up, licking her juices off of him lazily, reveling in his muted gasps. She swipes her fingers through her sensitive folds, gathering the slippery slick she’s left behind and pressing it into his gland.

His thunderous growl is like music to her ears.

Their combined scent almost takes her over the edge again. She tries to move her hips to rub against his covered crotch, but her Alpha doesn’t allow that to happen.

Bastard.

She kisses him as he’d kissed her, deep and dirty, taking time to memorize what her essence tastes like on his tongue.

Rey’s hand drifts downward, palming the prominent bulge that she hasn’t even gotten a look at. She barely cups him before he takes her hand away with a shake of his head, a pained furrow between his eyes.

“Later.” Ben promises when she whines, kissing her languidly. 

“But -”

“Sleep darling. That part will come soon enough;” He murmurs into her hair, throwing one heavy leg over hers. His powerful thighs cage her against him, the fine hairs of his legs brushing against her over-sensitized skin like live wires.

“Alpha…”

“ _Sleep_.” It’s a command this time, one that her body cannot disobey. “We have a long few days ahead. You need all the rest you can get.”

“Hmm.”

“I love you.” He whispers against her gland, raking his teeth over it. Another reminder of what this will all lead up to.

Hopefully.

“Love you too.” Rey yawns, snuggling deeper into his embrace, feeling more relaxed than she ever has in her entire life - boneless and exhausted.

The calm before the storm.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Too Hot (Hot Damn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we reach several climaxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: I'm not too thrilled with my writing. Realized I may have bitten off more than I can chew with this smut but I tried so meh.
> 
> Other warnings: I don't know how to do warnings. This is just fluffy smut with maybe a light breeding kink? It's ABO - I think this is a given. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support! Had to revise the chapter count because there's more smut to come. Reviews and Kudos are like lifeblood!

It takes Ben approximately a minute after he opens his eyes to properly orient himself. 

The digital clock on his bedside table reads that it’s a little past one, meaning that he’s slept for about five hours.

Darkness surrounds him as he breathes in the heady scent of the woman draped atop his chest.

A low rumble escapes his chest as he tightens his hold on her, nuzzling into her neck. Her natural aroma has thickened into a rich mix of something floral and musky with just the tiniest undercurrent of spice.

She’s not quite in heat yet, but she will be soon enough.

He remembers the way he’d come home and nearly doubled over as her scent hit him right in the groin.

Logically he knew that she was sleeping in his bed - she’d told him on that first night he’d been gone. But it was one thing to know something and another thing to see it with his own eyes.

They way she’d been - writhing in a nest of his clothes, his name spilling from those gorgeous pink lips, glorious cunt on display just for him….

He’d nearly come in his pants right then and there.

And now as he noses against her neck, licking her salty skin, her taste still in his mouth, Ben knows that his bed is where she belongs for the rest of their lives.

Her hair fans out against him, looking as dark as the midnight sky against his pale chest. She breathes deeply, breasts rising and falling rhythmically. Her cute little button nose wrinkles when he traces it with his finger, lamenting that he forgot to taste all of her freckles.

It’s still a little hard to believe that she’s his, that she loves him. That this beautiful creature has chosen him to be hers out of all the other males.

His boxers are uncomfortably tight - a reminder that he hasn’t gotten himself off yet. He probably should, but that means leaving Rey alone and he’s more than a little reluctant to do that.

Still, he should do something - prepare meals or try to make her more comfortable somehow. He’s not quite sure what the proper protocol is considering this is the first time he’s sharing a heat. 

Gently, he rolls Rey off of him, draping his discarded shirt over her so his scent doesn’t go away.

He checks his phone, shooting off texts to his parents assuring them that he and Rey are fine, and that he’ll let them know if they need anything.

He also makes sure to let Dr. Kalonia know that he left the conference early due to his mate’s heat. She’s told him to take a few days off anyway, so he can get away with not coming in next week.

Surprisingly, both Uncle Lando and Luke have left voicemails on his phone - though he ends both of them when he hears drunken giggling and some words that he can never repeat to Rey. Ever.

Because if she learns that her former Professor told his nephew to _satisfy her thoroughly until she can’t walk_ , Rey will definitely murder Luke.

Painfully.

He really hates his uncle sometimes.

It’s probably a good thing that Han interfered all those years ago when Leia wanted him to go live with Luke for a year because the man was _lonely_. Who knows what might have happened to him otherwise.

Shaking his head, Ben sets his phone to charge and heads into the kitchen, noting how neat and clean everything is. Rey must have done some shopping, judging by his full fridge.

He switches on the dimmest light in the room and quickly preps a few sandwiches piled high with ham, cheese, and several condiments Rey likes. Apples are quickly cut up and placed into containers with lots of peanut butter. Food won’t be that big of a priority, but he’s read enough articles about the side-effects of not nourishing properly during heats that he’s not about to take any risks.

Ben debates whether or not he should take another shower before deciding against it. He likes the smell of them together far too much to wash it all off.

It’s just his luck that the first time he’s around his mate without blockers or suppressants, she’s about to go into heat. There isn’t even enough time to appreciate just how divine her scent is.

With a sigh, he goes back into his bedroom, not caring about the assortment of his shirts, pants, and underwear that’s strewn across the floor. He doesn’t touch them in case she wants to make her little nest again, opting to gaze at her form with slowly building heat.

She’s a lithe masterpiece, all lean muscle, tan skin, and gentle curves. 

And freckles. _So many freckles._

The shirt he’s covered with her shifts as she rolls onto her side, revealing her pert bosom to him.

Teenage Ben would have written some edgy, borderline emo poetry about those breasts.

Adult Ben is currently wondering how he went from fantasizing about tits as a teenager to counting back from fifteen in German to stop himself from coming all over the prettiest pair he’s ever seen in his entire life.

Rey stretches, allowing him to see the entire length of her body - hidden in shadows though it might be - for just a moment before she burrows under his duvet.

He only realizes that his fingers are clenched into fists when he feels nails digging into his palm.

Ben doesn’t even think twice about hopping in the bed beside her, abandoning his plan to crack one out in the bathroom completely.

He also doesn’t think about the implications of his actions as he peels the covers off of his sleeping mate, admiring her bare body with artistic pleasure.

Ben cups her face, bending down to kiss her forehead. She makes a cute little sound, turning towards him. Her sleeping, peaceful features are something to behold.

His erection is straining painfully against his boxers. After a moment’s deliberation, he pulls them off, dick slapping against his stomach with a soft _thwap_.

It probably should feel wrong, stroking himself while staring at an unconscious, naked woman. Except that it doesn’t. Because this is his _mate._

Ben stifles a groan as he palms himself roughly, his hand sliding up and down his shaft faster and faster.

His head thumps against his pillows as he twists his hand, biting his lower lip to stop from crying out. His strokes become harder…..frantic…. but somehow just aren’t enough to push him over the edge.

Ben hisses through parted lips, squeezing and stroking in equal measure, waiting for a flood of endorphins to be released.

He’s so lost in his movements that he doesn’t feel a smaller, slender hand join his own until Rey’s hair tickles his abdomen.

“Wh...what?” 

“Shh.” Her whole body curls over his groin, hot breaths falling over him.

Oh dear god teenage Ben would have been so jealous of Adult Ben right now.

He quickly switches on the lamp on his bedside table, illuminating both of them in a soft glow.

“May I Alpha?” Rey’s eyes are shining manically, her face flushed and feverish. “May I please?”

May she what? May she _WHAT._

He gets his answer when curious fingers pry his hand off of himself.

“ _Ngh_.” Her tiny, hot hand pumps him steadily, staring at his cock with undisguised wonder.

“It’s so _big_ .” Her voice is hoarse from sleep but Ben hears every word like it’s screamed in his ears. “I’ve never seen one this big before.” And _wow_ does that do wonders to his ego. “Will it even fit in my mouth?” She asks innocently - completely at odds with the way her palm dances on him.

He wants to tell her to stop talking otherwise he’s going to make a mess of her delicate hands very soon, but it feels too damn good.

She repositions herself so she’s kneeling between his thighs, both hands moving up and down his painfully erect member. He’s well aware that she can’t wrap her hands around him all the way, making him wonder just how the hell he’s going to fit in that tiny body.

“I don’t think I understood why all the romance books call it _velvet_ _steel_ until now.” 

Rey can call his dick whatever the hell she wants as long as she keeps….

“ _Ah!”_

Her mouth envelopes the tip of his cock, sucking lightly. That sly tongue of hers swirls over his slip, lapping at the pearly liquid that beads out.

“So good.” She moans, taking him deeper into her hot mouth. Rey stops when he hits the back of her throat, lightly gagging. He makes to pull out, but she holds onto his hips and snarls, sending shock waves through him.

Ben struggles to sit up on his elbows, trying to get a good look at what she’s doing. It seems as though she’s sucking his soul out judging by the way his mind is completely blank.

Seeing her there, bobbing her pretty little head up and down over him, one hand lazily stroking over whatever she can’t swallow….it’s too much. The first time he comes, it’s going to be in her cunt.

He pulls her off him in one swift motion, ignoring her whine of displeasure. His mouth crashes against hers in a rough kiss, tasting his musky flavor mixed in with her sweetness.

He growls against her lips, not even giving her a chance to breathe as his fingers run up and down her soaked folds, spreading them until she drips onto him.

“Wet.” Is all he mumbles, pushing two fingers inside and pulling away just as quickly, a gush of slick following his digits out. Not just wet…. _drenched._

And angry, if that absolutely adorable scrunched up face of hers is any indication. She shouldn’t worry. He’ll satisfy her soon enough. 

Ben flips them over so that he rests on his knees and forearms above her, finally taking her all in.

She stares up at him with those innocent and bright doe-like eyes, hair splayed out on his pillows like the silkiest of fans.

Her mouth is moving but somehow he can’t hear her over the roaring of blood in his ears. Her scent is becoming more and more invasive by the second, leaving him dizzy and uncoordinated.

No one ever told him how fast an Omega can shift into heat. Even the medical books he’d been forced to read hadn’t mentioned this. It had always been described as a gradual process.

She’s writhing under him, tugging at his shoulders, running her hands over his torso, wrapping those legs he’s fantasized for ages about around his waist while he gapes down at her like an idiot.

“Alpha please!” Rey gasps out. “I need you! It hurts so much! Please!”

_I need you._

His Omega _needs_ him.

What the hell is he doing? He’s an Alpha! Caring for an Omega is in his DNA.

“Tell me where you want me.” He murmurs lowly, pressing his fingers against her flushed gland. “How do I - “

“Your knot!” She claws at him, her head moving from side to side. “I need your knot! In me. Now!”

Right.

No foreplay, no sweet words of endearment. No time to bring her to the edge because she’s already there.

“Alpha…” 

His head is yanked down as she kisses him roughly. Her tongue traces his teeth, her own biting down on his bottom lip hard enough to bruise.

He grinds himself against the molten heat of her core, feeling slick coat his cock, traveling right down to his swollen sac. Ben can’t help the groan that escapes him as he flips her over again, positioning himself behind her as anticipation mingles with adrenaline.

Her perfectly rounded ass beckons to him as she tries to impale herself. But he won’t let her. Not yet.

Staring at her pretty pink folds, Ben watches with fascination as they seem to get wetter and wetter the longer he does nothing. Slick runs down her thighs, and he can’t help lick the trail up both legs, earning a needy cry from her.

Her flavor will forever be imprinted onto his tongue for as long as he lives.

Ben wants to stay here, feast on what she’s so readily offering, reduce her to a quivering mess of limbs before taking what’s his.

It’s cruel - considering this is her heat and this is _so_ not the time for whatever madness has overtaken his body. 

However….

He grips her hair, jolting her head back so he can see her gland.

There’s something rising in him from the pit of his stomach, something dark and perhaps dangerous - it feels as though it’s been a part of him for his whole life - just waiting for this moment to emerge.

Ben feels it coating his ribs, traveling upwards, clogging his throat until it finally reaches his brain - like some sort of dark cloud.

This isn’t just rut. This is something far more primal.

The sound he lets out is animalistic, causing Rey to stop undulating her hips against him, goosebumps erupting all over her body.

“Good girl.” Ben can’t recognize his own voice. “My sweet, sweet girl.” He bites down on the top of her spine, leaving an imprint of his teeth. 

She cries out, trying to reach behind and grab him.

He twines their fingers together and rests them against the headboard, sucking her gland languidly. He could do this for hours - lave and love this little patch of skin until his tongue is raw and she’s nothing more than a puddle.

“No more Alpha!” Rey shrieks as he bites into the soft flesh of her shoulder. “No more!”

This new - or perhaps dormant - side of him enjoys her begging far too much, wants her so far gone that her only thoughts will be of his knot and the pups he will give her because of it.

“I’ll give you everything.” He whispers, untangling their hands. Ben grabs his weeping cock and runs it over her folds, his eyes rolling back in his head. “You feel so _good_.” 

His knees cage her small body, the weight of his chest resting partially against her back.

“ _Alpha.”_ Rey keens, bucking herself into him. She looks at him through watery eyes that are more green than brown. “Now!”

Seeing tears in his mate’s eyes causes him to snap.

He lines himself up with her entrance, gripping her hips hard. Ben can’t help himself from bending down and kissing the two dimples above her ass as he eases in partially, little snarls and whimpers caught in his throat.

“ _Fuck._ ”

He watches in wonder as her channel stretches around him. It looks as though he’s going to split her in half.

This is heaven. _She’s_ heaven.

“You were made for _me_.” Ben mutters harshly, palming her breasts. “Only me.”

Rey moans into the pillow, hands fisting in the sheets as he pulls out of her satiny warmth and slams back in all the way, bottoming out with a muffled grunt. She’s so wet that she takes him with absolutely no resistance.

“ _Oh.”_ She gasps, bowing her back as he pinches her nipples, wishing he could taste them.

“Tiny.” He nearly howls when that miraculous cunt of hers clenches around him like a vice. “You’re so _tight_.”

The sounds she makes are indescribable, something that only his primitive hindbrain can decipher.

Whatever they are though, they are telling him that she needs _more._ Which is what he gives her.

His thrusts match the rhythm of his erratic heartbeat, no grace, no finesse whatsoever. He’ll have plenty of time to perfect his rusty technique. The only thing he needs to do right now is satisfy his mate.

“ _Ben!”_

Which he seems to be doing.

How can this feel so _good_?

Ben is numb with euphoria. He can only think of how she takes him so well, how melodious her sounds are, how fantastic she smells, and how breathtakingly beautiful she looks as he moves within her.

He kisses the little patterns of freckles on her lower back, tasting her leisurely despite his increasingly desperate pace. His teeth lightly nip at her ass, just hard enough to tell her exactly who holds dominion over her body.

She’s limp in his arms, holding on to the headboard as he pounds into her over and over, changing angels at will. When he hits some fleshy, spongy part deep inside of her, she _screams_ , gripping his cock as if she’s hanging on for dear life. Ben swears his vision blacks out for a second at the feeling.

A smirk darkens his face when she starts to flutter around him.

“That’s it, Omega. Let go my darling. Let go for your Alpha. It’s okay.”

He feels his knot swell and suddenly his mother’s words about _knees_ and _chafing_ ring in his head.

Of all the times for Leia Organa to pester him - _this_ isn’t one of them.

He’s still buried inside her when he positions her on top, allowing Ben to fully appreciate what a mess he’s made of her.

Her hair falls in sweaty curls around her shoulders, face flushed and lips red and riddled with teeth marks. Her eyes are wide with pleasure, mouth open in a wordless scream.

“Ben!” Rey mewls, bracing her hot hands on his chest, rotating her hips on him. She can take him deeper this way, allowing his seed to fully penetrate her womb.

He thrusts up, once, twice, three times, his knot slipping inside a bit more with each movement.

She throws his head back as she lets out a long moan, her breath coming out in short pants.

“That’s it.” He whispers harshly, brushing her hair out of her face. “Come for me. Come on my knot. Let me feel you.” Ben slams his hip into hers one final time, his knot swelling even more to lock them in place.

Knotting an Omega is unlike anything he’s ever felt before. It’s as though his purpose on Earth has been fulfilled.

She parts her lips, nails raking down his chest as she climaxes with a hoarse shout. His balls tighten as _finally_ he finds his own release, pumping molten ropes of his spend into her.

_Make her burst from our seed. Let it take root. Pup her. Pup her now. PUP MATE NOW!_

Rey collapses onto him, hiccoughing into his chest as they both come down from their shared high. He strokes her back comfortingly, utterly blissed out, murmuring nonsensical words of praise into her ears.

“Was I good?” She asks somewhat desperately, sucking his swollen gland. “Did you like that?”

All he can manage is a choked laugh as he nods against her, eyes drooping shut. Did he like that? Did he like having his whole world rearranged because of this one slip of a woman?

Did he like that…..

Ben scoffs inaudibly.

_Like_ is too demeaning a word to describe exactly how he feels about what just happened.

He doesn’t know if he’s said anything or what shows on his face, but she beams, full of pride and weariness, nuzzling into his neck. Ben feels her breathing even out, his own slowing down to match hers and holds her tightly as he too succumbs to the brief respite their bodies demand of them.

* * *

  
  
  
Rey wakes atop a broad chest covered in only a bit of drool and feeling less like a feral animal than she previously was. This momentarily clarity will vanish soon, she knows, already feeling a familiar heat spreading through her veins.

It’s still the middle of the night - not that it matters with the blacked out curtains, but it does rankle her that she can’t see Ben as sharply as she wants to. Turning the lamp on, she sits low on his abdomen to admire the marble cut man beneath him.

He’s sleeping peacefully, both arms still loosely wrapped around her hips. He’s warm and firm, a protective presence that puts her at ease immediately.

Her hand reaches out tentatively to stroke through his soft inky curls, admiring the texture before drifting down his stubble covered cheek - pausing briefly to run her fingers over his plush mouth - and finally resting on the hard planes of his chest.

Rey’s gaze wanders lower, following the happy trail of dark hair that she’s sitting on down to the powerful appendage jutting out from the apex of his thighs.

Her mouth dries as she wonders just how _that_ had fit into her. He’s a big man in every way, and later she’s going to take the time to properly admire his proportions.

He’s not hard yet, but he will be as soon as Rey’s body decides she’s ready to go again. Which will be quite soon, based on the slick she’s starting to slide on.

Ben will give her his knot again - something that should not have been as mind-numbingly beautiful as it was. He’ll ply her with his seed and she’ll bear strong pups like Temiri for him. She’s only had him once and cannot for the life of her imagine a moment without him again.

Rey moves on his abdomen, uncaring of the mess she’s leaving on him. Her clit rubs against rigid muscles, giving her just a bit of friction. Fire builds in the pit of her stomach, flames licking her belly as she lets out a wanton sound atop of him.

She’s aching again, her innards coiling and uncoiling as the throbbing between her legs intensifies, sweat building on her temples.

She plants her hands on his sternum, slipping lower until she’s rubbing herself on his flaccid cock, willing it to stand at full mast.

_Alpha please! Give me what I need! Wake up and take me! I’ll be so good. I promise!_

The words could be in her head or babbled - she doesn’t know. All she can think about is her Alpha and how he’s not -

_Oh._

It takes her a minute to realize that she’s on her back now, staring up into the dark, hooded eyes of her mate.

“You made a mess.” Ben says, his mild tone at odds with the primal pinch to his features. He runs a finger through the slick she left on him, staring at it intently.

“I can clean it up!” Rey tries to get up. “Let me -”

“So impatient.” He growls, pinning her wrists to the pillows. “Good girls know how to wait for their Alphas. But you didn’t wait, did you”

“Please.” Rey whimpers, uncaring that she sounds like a wreck. “I can be good. I won’t do it again. I’ll show you how good I can be!”

His eyes soften as he leans down to kiss her gently. 

“I already know you’re the best Rey.” He says against her lips. “You don’t need to prove it to me.”

One moment she’s woefully empty, and in the next she’s stuffed to capacity, his cock entering her in one swift stroke.

The breath is knocked out of her, mouth open in a soundless cry.

_Full. So full._

“Perfection.” He snarls, the kind set to his features vanishing as his hands grip her hips hard enough to bruise.

She can’t do much more than take what he gives, feeling the whole bed move to the rhythm of his thrusts.

It’s beyond anything she could have imagined, having her Alpha’s cock inside of her. He’s thick and long and reaches parts of her that she never knew she had.

“Omega.” Ben groans loudly into the crook of her neck. “Do you need more?” He grabs her ankles and throws them over his shoulders, this change in position allowing him to hit her cervix with every strike.

Her eyes fly open, hands scrambling for purchase on his shoulders.

“Please! Please give me more!”

“That’s it my sweet girl.” He growls against her throat, leaving bruising sucks. “Take it. Take all of me. Feel me filling you up so well.”

“Yes Alpha.” She sobs, throwing her head from side to side, everything becoming too much.

Her little gasps and moans must spur him on because his pace is ferocious and unrelenting. All she can do is dig her fingers into his scalp and let him quell the hunger inside of her.

Before she knows it her cunt is spasming around his cock, and his knot is swelling, and then he’s staring down at her, wide eyed and flushed as they lock together, his seed coursing into her womb.

Rey decides there are far worse things in life than being knotted to this man…..like _not_ being knotted to him.

She opens her mouth to say something…..anything….but his lips are moving over hers so tenderly compared to how feral he had looked just moments prior.

His tongue moves against hers in a sensual slide, tasting her with all the lazy patience in the world. She loves it - loves _him_. This unhurried affection gives her some semblance of clarity, allowing her to push through the pheromonal cloud that has overtaken both of them.

“Heavy.” Is all Rey manages to get out when he lets her breathe. He has about eighty pounds in pure muscle on her - which doesn’t make it easy for her to bear his entire weight on her lithe frame.

He rolls them over, observing her through keen eyes. There’s an odd sound building in his chest - a harmonic rumble that’s eerily reminiscent of - 

“Are you _purring_?” Rey asks somewhat incredulously. The smile she receives in return is equal parts sheepish and content.

“I’m happy. Can you blame me?” Ben’s voice is low and raspy, causing her to clench around him. A smirk builds on his lips as she rolls her eyes, hiding her blushing face in his pectorals.

Her hair is pushed away from her neck as he kisses her gland - which must look a right mess - soothingly. It feels so good she nearly snarls when he stops.

“I love you.” Ben whispers as if it’s a secret. His eyes - always so expressive - are warm and earnest - as if he’s trying to convince her.

Rey barely resists snorting, sighing into the crook of his neck. He’s still making that sound, the vibrations lulling her into a deep state of satiated bliss. She doesn’t know how life can get much better than this. 

“I love you.” He repeats, pressing a kiss to her forehead, nudging her temple with his nose and inhaling deeply.

“I know.” She exhales into his skin, tasting the sweet saltiness. “I love you too.”

His breathtaking smile is worth all the time they’ve wasted to get to this point.

  
  


***

The third time he knots her he’s on all fours behind her, whispering apologies that she can’t quite understand. He put pillows under her knees so that she doesn’t get too sore, and promises that he won’t knot her that way again in the future.

(He ends up breaking that promise three times over the next coming days, though Rey’s not sure why he seems so upset about it).

Ben makes them eat and drink something as dawn breaks even though she would much rather have something else going inside of her. 

He gets out of the bed for just a minute to use the bathroom and shoot off some text messages while she quickly rearranges the mess of clothes on the floor into an appropriate nest for them to lie on.

The next few times pass in a blur for her, mostly because the heat in her body makes her delirious from want. It’s as though he’s knotting her in one second, and fucking her in the next - no reprieve for either of them.

She likes it best when he’s on top, filling her to capacity with his massive hands holding on to some part of her. His body is built for covering hers, Rey decides. He blocks out everything around them until all she can think about is _Ben Ben Ben._

Rey loves how his ears turn red when he’s inside of her, how they turn even redder when she tells him that and proceeds to bite at them like a young pup with its favorite toy.

Every part of him is impressive, but what she loves most of all is his heart. For all the strength within him, for all the inherent dominance his designation affords him, he’s very much the definition of a gentle giant. 

(Except when he’s not. And she loves him even more for it).

All of Saturday passes by in a series of grunts and moans and _more_ ’s and bodily fluids that makes Rey very glad that she’s put those moisture resistant sheets on the bed.

She feels absolutely disgusting and yet more satisfied than she’s ever felt in her whole life. Rey also is going to have to buy Ben at least seven pairs of pants and shirts because the ones she’s used for her nest are completely soaked with their combined juices.

His room - _their_ room - is so thick with the scent of them that she’s in a constant state of lightheadedness.

When she’s resting atop him for the _twelfth, thirteenth?_ time, with his knot swelling to completion with her, she regains enough clarity to talk to him using human words instead of mindless babble.

It’s well past midnight, though neither of them are very tired despite how taxing this day has been.

“Ben?” 

“Hm?”

She looks up at him, her chin on his chest. “Are you...in rut?”

Rey’s not sure if he is or not, even though she knows that most Alphas are pushed into rut when their partner’s are in heat. He has gotten increasingly dominant each time they come together, and his scent is certainly tinged with more….spiciness - for lack of a better word - than before. 

But he doesn’t seem to be riddled with mindless desire that she’s heard is typical of Alpha’s in rut either.

“I am.” He replies carefully. “It’s how I can keep up with my insatiable mate.” The look he gives her would have melted her panties if she’d been wearing any.

“I’m not though.” Rey taps his lips absently. “Your mate. Not really. You haven’t bitten me.”

Ben sits up as much as he can with his knot still inside of her. He looks at her carefully, gaze falling to her heavily bruised - but unmarked gland.

“Do you want me to?”

She rolls her eyes at the absurd question.

“Do you want me to right now?” Ben amends, dark eyes staring at her intently. “Because I will. I’m ready.”

“So am I.” Rey murmurs, kissing his swollen lips, allowing herself to get lost in him. “But maybe not yet. Maybe after my heat is over? When we’re not driven to do it because of - “

He cuts her off with another kiss, drawing her lower lip into his mouth.

“I get it.” Ben sighs against her. “But I’m going to bite you before we see our pup again.”

Her heart soars at the thought of her Alpha’s teeth inside her gland before she frowns at the sudden ache of not being near Temiri for so long.

“I know sweetheart.” Ben nudges her jaw with his nose. “I miss him too.”

“What if I get pregnant from this heat?” She asks, knowing that her birth control after the pup came into her life wasn’t taken as religiously as it once was. 

Not to mention an Alpha in rut and Omega in heat almost always conceive during that time if precautions aren’t taken. The thought of carrying Ben’s pups fills her with nothing but happiness, but a part of her does wonder if it’s too soon.

“It’s not.” Ben disagrees, making her realize she’s spoken out loud. “We won’t know for sure for a little bit, but if you are….” His scent sharpens into something delicious as his eyes darken. “Then you would make me the luckiest man in the world. I want nothing more than for you to have my pups.”

And really there is nothing better for an Omega to hear than that coming out of her Alpha’s mouth and had she really thought that it was too soon for another pup because that is _so_ untrue that it’s laughable and _oh_ there’s fire raging in her blood again and - 

Suddenly Ben’s knot is receding but his cock is hard within her as he moves, and nothing else really matters beyond that.

  
  


***

Early Sunday morning, when she’s feeling a bit less like an animal, she checks her woefully neglected phone and winces at the myriad of notifications that pop up.

She ignores Ben’s amused face when she accidentally plays Rose’s voicemail on speaker and has to hear her best friend say _“Guuurlll, go get yo’ baby daddy’s D like it owes you a million fucking bucks”_ and immediately deleted the other four that Rose left.

There’s an email from school approving her absence and Jannah - a fellow history teacher - has followed up by saying that she’ll give her lesson plan to the sub so Rey won’t have to do anything. The woman has also added a few winky faces and a not-so-subtle reminder that she wants Rey to spill everything when she gets back.

Together they watch videos of Temiri that Han and Leia have sent of their pup doing everything from eating to taking a shower, to holding on to the table and bouncing his diaper clad butt to the all too familiar tune of _baby shark_.

“So when I went over to see Tem at mom and dad’s house, I saw Poe there.” Is the first thing that Ben says after she puts her phone back to charge.

“ _What_?” Rey turns to him, fury in her eyes.

“He still doesn’t know.” He placates her quite badly. “And my parents didn’t invite him over. But….” Ben runs a hand through his hair. “Yeah. I kind of wanted to kill him.”

“You should have.” Rey sneers, shoving her nose into Ben’s neck to calm herself down. Maybe it’s not fair to Poe - having this unnatural level of hatred for him. But he also impregnated a woman who wasn’t his mate and was unfaithful to said mate at least two times so….no one was going to blame her for hating the man.

“Hey, calm down.” Ben strokes her hair, kissing her temple. “The pup’s safe. Poe didn’t do anything. Temiri is still ours.”

“But he still was near our son, Ben.” Rey gripes. “I mean, what if he had - “

“Relax sweetheart. Everything’s fine.”

Whatever residual anger she has is forgotten when Ben wraps his lips around a swollen nipple, sucking until he draws a high pitched keen from her.

His mouth is a revelation unto itself, Rey decides when he moves to her neglected breast before his kisses go lower and lower till - 

_“Oh.”_

“Quiet, Omega.” Ben breathes onto her pussy, licking a stripe up her folds. He rubs his stubbled cheek across her sensitive inner thigh. “I only want to hear how wet you are for me.”

And as she struggles to contain her moans, Rey realizes that Ben’s going to win _a lot_ of arguments in the future if this is his way of making her forget what they were disagreeing on.

Well….fine by her.

***

By midday on Monday Rey feels her body settling down. That horrible burning in her veins has petered down to a low simmer that she knows will be completely gone by tomorrow.

It’s both a relief and disappointment, she thinks, eyeing Ben’s naked form clinically. They’re both tired and sore, but there’s something about heat sex that she’s starting to enjoy.

The desperation and devotion they have for one another in this time is beyond anything Rey ever expected.

She begged for his bite most of the day yesterday, screamed for it actually. Unfortunately, Ben is quite noble and only laughed when she tried to impale her neck on his teeth.

(Though he did reduce one of his pillows into a mess of stuffing by doing to it what he should have done to her neck).

Rey just keeps her own words in mind, that he’ll bite her - and she’ll return the favor - after her heat has run its course.

She manages to stay in the bathroom for a whole ten minutes without feeling the need to run into Ben’s arms, though the thought of washing his scent off of her is actively repulsive.

He fucks her through four more orgasms, uttering commands and snapping his jaw if she dares to disobey.

In retaliation, she gets to taste each one of his little moles, disappointed to see that there’s not as many of them as she first thought. Though the way he clenches his fists and grits his teeth every time she swirls her tongue over them partly makes up for the fact he doesn’t have any of those beauty marks on his dick.

Which she desperately wants in her mouth.

But he won’t let her.

The absolutely prick.

***

The last time he knots her before her heat completely ends doesn’t feel like the frantic couplings they’d had before.

It’s slower, gentler, and she feels more in tune with him than she ever has before.

He turns them on their sides, throwing her leg backwards over his thigh as he moves steadily within her. The sounds they make are quiet and soft even though the level of pleasure is the same.

She tilts her head back, and captures his mouth with hers, enjoying the way he seems to devour her.

He detaches his lips with a soft _pop_ , gazing at her with liquid soft eyes. Ben wraps his arms around her, pulling her in even closer. The type of connection she’d been craving all her life had been living right next to her without her knowledge. Would they still have gotten together if the pup hadn’t been left at her doorstep?

Rey doesn’t want to know the answer to that.

She feels his breath on her shoulder, feels the way he tightens his hold on her as his hips start to stutter.

His pace is still achingly slow compared to before, enough that she can feel the drag of his cock against her inner walls every time he pulls out.

Her chest thrums with content as he sighs into the crook of her neck, his whispered declaration of love echoing within her.

Rey lets him clamp down on her gland, lets him sink her teeth a millimeter or two more than necessary.

Predictably, Ben’s control snaps.

She wants to tell him that he’s more than welcome to finish the job, but his thrusts are just shy of brutal now and his state of mind _probably_ isn’t all that clear at the moment.

The last vestiges of heat are quite literally fucked out of her as his knot swells within her one last time, leaving her bloated with his seed and sated like never before.

He rests his head on her chin afterwards, clearly struggling to regain his breath.

_I did_ that! Her mind preens. _I made Alpha breathless!_

“So how was your first partnered heat?”

There’s only the slightest bit of pride in his voice. She’ll let it go for now, but if he thinks he can get away with being all high and mighty….eh…yeah….he can just get away with it.

The man exceeded her expectations in every way.

“You know it was good.”

“Just _good_?” He licks the back of her neck, causing her to giggle.

“As good as good can be.” She says glibly, wiggling around on his knot just to hear his muted yelp.

They lie there for endless moments, his thumbs absently stroking over her nipples, knees knocking into her arse. 

“You made me so happy, Ben. I never imagined it could be so...earth shattering.” Rey tells him, looking over his shoulder to see the wonder on his face. She carefully maneuvers herself on top, mindful of their current entangled state. She cradles his cheeks, memorizing his smile, cataloging his dimples, grinning fondly at those slightly crooked teeth he is bizarrely insecure about.

Yep, it's official. She’s so far gone for this man it’s not even funny.

She strokes over his gland, inhaling the subsequent heady release of pheromones. It would be so easy to bend down and break his skin, so easy to drink down the sweet blood that would fill her mouth.

“Tomorrow.” Rey pouts, feeling worn and weary.

“Tomorrow.” He agrees, eyes flashing with promise.

Her yawn is reminiscent of a lazy cat. The crash is going to hit her very soon, and she’ll probably sleep for a good twelve hours.

“I love you.” She mumbles into the hollow of his throat, eyes drooping shut.

Rey knows he’s smiling based on the way his lips curve on her forehead.

“I know.”

"Pompous much, you absolute moof milker?"

"Did my mom teach you that one?"

"Yeah. I like nerf herder too though. Much better than arrogant arsehole."

Ben chuckles wearily as he rests his chin atop her head, pressing one last kiss to her forehead. "I don't care if you call me moof milker or nerf herder or even arrogant _arse_ hole...as long as I'm _yours_."

"Always Ben." She says, snuggling into him further. "Even if you act like a karking piece of bantha fodder sometimes."

He doesn't deign to reply, but his little snort of amusement has Rey smiling as she falls asleep.

But if he doesn't let her put that glorious cock in her mouth tomorrow, she's really going to make fodder out of him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben. If your mate wants to give you head, you don't deny the poor girl. Just a piece of advice.


	6. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which teeth meet skin, and there's a happy ending for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who read, and left reviews/kudos on this story!
> 
> This is the last chapter with just an epilogue left! Someone asked if there was going to be any drama before they mate and the answer to that is no. There is no drama. This fandom has way too much as it is. This is pure, unadulterated fluff. Thank you again and hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also I tried to draw a picture of Ben, Rey, and Temiri and failed miserably. But you're all welcome to try if you would like!)

She wakes before him at a little after five in the morning, body lax and pleasantly sore.

Sometime during the night they must have shifted positions so that she’s snuggled up to his chest, her head tucked under his chin - both of them still stark naked.

They’re sleeping on top of the blankets that definitely need to be washed and maybe even dry cleaned. Then again, they smell so much like their combined essence that Rey might never wash them.

The room is still pitch black, but this close to him she can see and feel each breath he takes, can hear that little snuffle thing he does every so often that’s too cute to be called a snore.

Staring…. _ ogling _ ….isn’t generally accepted by society, especially not this early in the morning. But can anyone really blame her for drinking in the figure of a thoroughly sexed out Ben Solo?

He looks young, boyish, while sleeping. His hair falls over his eyes and she pushes it back, craning her neck to plant a kiss on his forehead.

Ben makes an unintelligible sound and shifts a bit closer to her, one of his large hands palming her arse, rooting her to him.

Fire doesn’t flood her veins as it once did at his touch, but she still feels the familiar stirring of want low in her belly.

Eyeing Ben’s rather impressive morning wood that’s been poking her thigh, she makes an executive decision and clambers atop him.

Though the sex they’d had during her heat passed by mostly in a blur, she remembers one memorable occasion when she’d woken with his head between her legs, devouring her cunt as though it was his last meal.

She would like to repay the favor, especially because she hadn’t fully explored him as she had wanted to.

Ben doesn’t flinch from her weight on top of him, still sleeping peacefully. She bends down to nuzzle at his gland, tasting it for just a moment (and knowing she would be claiming it soon) before venturing downward.

She swirls her tongue over his flat nipples, so different from her own. He twitches, grumbling something underneath his breath, but still doesn’t wake.

Her kisses trail down his abdomen, making sure she tastes each delineated muscle, mouthing at the hair that leads down to his cock.

It’s strange, Rey muses, that she’s had this appendage inside of her countless times over the past few days, but never truly had the time to  _ look _ at it.

It’s just so... _ beautiful _ . She’s certainly never thought a man’s cock could be considered as such, but it is. From the bulbous head, down the thick, long, pinkish shaft with that one pulsing vein underneath, to the thatch of hair at the base that partially hides his heavy sac….he’s the epitome of masculinity. He had the kind of dick that romance novelists could describe for pages on end.

And it’s all hers.

Tentatively, Rey straddles his thighs, acutely aware of the slick that’s dripping out of her. Her muscles protest at her position, but she only has a singular task in mind.

He’s hard and ready for her, practically hitting her in the face.

Slowly, with anticipation curling through her gut, Rey bends down and takes his cockhead into her mouth, lapping up the liquid that seeps out of his slit.

She tries to control her moan as his flavor bursts into her mouth - a richer, earthier version of his scent. One hand eagerly dips down into her own slick, using it as lubricant so she can palm whatever part of him she can’t take in her mouth.

The other plays with his sac, testing the weight, gently massaging it.

_ He will give us pups from here. _ She thinks, bobbing her head up and down over him.  _ Treat him well. _

Rey hollows her cheeks as she sucks, humming happily around him. He tastes so  _ good _ , it’s hard to think of anything else.

She takes him as far down as she can, her throat convulsing around the head of his dick. Rey knows she can’t swallow him whole, but she’s going to try her damndest to try.

He twitches under her tongue as she runs it on the underside of his shaft, tracing that pulsing vein from root to tip before taking him in her mouth again.

Rey can’t help but scoot up to grind her aching cunt over him, eyes rolling back at the feel of him gliding over her folds.

She moves to suck him, unable to stop her loud moan at their combined taste.

She’s so lost in her actions that she doesn’t notice the way he suddenly jerks awake, staring down at her with wide, dark eyes. Doesn’t notice the muted whimpers falling from his lips when she twists her slick covered hand around his base for added friction.

The hand that knots in her hair is hard not to notice though, and Rey has a smile on her face when she looks up at his wild features with three inches of him in her mouth.

He stays like that for just a moment, staring at her with ill hidden disbelief before his gaze grows flinty and he starts to rut into her welcoming cavern.

Her cunt clenches around  _ nothing _ , even as her mouth stretches to accommodate his considerable girth.

“ _ Rey.” _ Ben hisses, fingers gripping her locks painfully. She caresses his rapidly swelling knot, attempting to gauge if her jaw could dislocate to fit that in her.

It can’t though, and she’s unreasonably upset over it.

“No.  _ No. _ The only place I’m coming is in your womb.” He rasps, hitting his clenched fists against the bed, thrusting into her mouth one last time before he sits up and yanks her up to his level, crashing his lips against hers.

He licks the seam of her lips like an animal, demanding entry which she immediately gives. He tastes like heat and  _ Alpha _ and Rey cannot get enough of the growls that are stuck in his throat, sending vibrations down her spine.

Then suddenly, the intensity is gone, replaced by slow, sweet kisses coupled with soothing strokes down her back. He rolls them over, cupping the side of her head as he kisses her deeper.

“Hi.” He says throatily as he pushes wayward strands of hair from her face, his gaze hot enough to melt butter. “That was the best wake-up call I’ve ever had.”

“And they’ll be plenty more where that came from.” Rey feels inexplicably shy for a woman who just had this man’s cock in her mouth not two minutes ago.

The grin that breaks out on his face is nothing short of spectacular. “I can’t wait.” He’s resting on his forearms above her, lower body fitted between her open thighs. She feels him - hot and heavy and  _ hard _ \- against her, but he doesn’t do a thing to alleviate himself.

His scent is filled with peace and she finds herself inhaling it with a sigh.

“It’s tomorrow.” Rey swallows, ghosting her fingers over his swollen gland. 

“It is.” Ben nods, features unreadable. “How do you feel?”

“Amazing. Like everything’s changed for the better. A bit heavy from your spunk - “ She ignores Ben’s pleased smirk. “-but overall...really good.”

“And did you like - “

“You asked me that yesterday too. I think you know just how much I  _ liked _ it.” Rey strokes his cheeks with her thumbs, leaning up to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

“But you know what I would like even more?”

His eyes immediately snap to her gland, throat convulsing almost nervously.

She stifles a smile and nods, watching as sheer triumph colors his features.

Said smile vanishes however, when he gets up off the bed and pads to his closet.

“Ben?”

“Just a minute.” He calls, sounding positively gleeful. She hears him rummaging around for something, and barely forms the words to her question before he pounces on her once more, taking her mouth in a bruising kiss.

Ben turns the lamp on, bathing them in the soft golden glow of the light. His gaze is liquid soft, and does  _ things _ to her insides that should be illegal.

His hands fumble with something behind his back, his scent spiking with sudden anxiety. If she weren’t so curious, she would be concerned.

“What do you have there? A blindfold? Restraints? Fuzzy handcuffs?” Rey jokes, drawing a smile from him.

“Handcuffs.” Ben smirks. “Now there’s an idea. But I suppose this is a way to bind us together.”

She doesn’t understand until he produces a velvet box, her heart thudding against her chest as she looks at him with astonishment.

“Is that…”

“My mom gave it to me after that night at Maz’s house.” Ben swallows, rubbing his ear sheepishly. “I thought she was kidding but she actually did.” He opens the box and Rey is treated to the sight of a delicate band of white gold, dotted with tiny sapphires with a perfectly sized winking blue jewel in the middle.

“Oh my god.” Rey breathes, one hand going to her chest in an effort to calm her nerves. It doesn’t work. She can hear her heartbeat in her ears.

“It was my grandmother’s engagement ring.” Ben moves closer, kneeling in the cradle of her open legs. He’s still hard, she notes idly, something to take care of later. “And now it’s yours, if you want it.”

“Ben…”

“Some would say this is too fast but it feels like I should have done this the moment I saw you. I know that some mates don’t get married considering that mating is even deeper than matrimony but…” Ben stares at her as though she’s created the sun. “But I want you to be my wife, my partner in every way. I want you to be Rey Solo and - “

He doesn’t get a chance to finish. Not when she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him with all the words she can’t say. She tastes salt from her tears that she hadn’t even noticed, tastes sunshine and happiness and everything that makes her feel loved on his tongue.

“Is that a yes?” He asks with a watery laugh when she pulls away.

“Yes Ben.” She nods, beaming at him through blurred vision, her heart in her throat. “A thousand times yes! I love you. My mate, my husband, the father of my pups, I love you so much.”

The resulting smile that spreads on his face, loosening whatever tension he was carrying, sends a deep throb of want right down to her cunt. She knows he can smell her, can probably see the slick coating her thighs, but all he does is keep smiling at her.

He doesn’t say a word as he pulls the ring from its case with trembling fingers, sliding it onto her hand with the utmost care. Rey releases the breath she didn't know she was holding as he kisses the ring.

“My wife.” Ben whispers reverently, trailing kisses up her sternum, dropping one on her chin before claiming her lips once more. He kisses her unhurriedly, taking time to taste every inch of her mouth, swallowing her shallow gasps while reaching down to flick her clit.

And then he’s leaning forward, drawing her legs around his waist, giving her only a moment to breathe before he sheathes himself within her in one swift stroke.

“ _ Oh. _ ” Rey moans, throwing her head back at the sensation of being so  _ full _ . Ben grunts, deliberately keeping his thrusts deep and long, making her feel every inch of him moving within her. She clutches his shoulders, the warm metal on her finger digging into his skin as he buries his head in her neck.

“You’re mine.” He growls in her ear, barely pulling out before pushing in all the way causing her eyes to roll to the back of her head. “You’re everything.”

“Ben please!” Rey tilts her head towards him - a clear invitation. “Now. I need you!”

He moves back to look at her, never losing his steady rhythm as he surveys her face carefully - no doubt looking for any signs of hesitation.

Obviously, he’s not going to find any.

When he bends his head and licks her engorged gland, she nearly whimpers with delight, a relieved breath leaving her lips.

“Delicious.” He mumbles, sucking the skin around the gland. “ _ Mine _ .” His voice is deeper, rougher - more animal than man.

“Yours.” She agrees, barely able to make her mouth move from the way he’s making her see stars. “All yours.”

His knot sinks into her cunt just as his teeth break her skin, the combined pleasure drawing a scream from the deepest recess of her chest.

Her vision whites out from the sudden intrusion, which is drowned by overwhelming waves of euphoria, bringing her higher and higher until she can bear it no longer.

His name is her only coherent thought, falling from her lips in a steady chant as he fucks her through what feels like multiple orgasms.

His scent amplifies suddenly, coating the space around them before  _ melting _ into her. It’s as though whatever makes Ben  _ Ben _ is within her, traveling down her body, gripping her insides in a warm, protective hug.

Rey doesn’t even realize that her own teeth have clamped down on his gland until the taste of his blood - metallic, sweet, and  _ good _ floods her mouth, leaving her no choice but to eagerly drink it down.

He howls as her teeth leave him, throwing his head back and rolling them over so that she slumps onto his chest, licking away a few stray droplets of blood from his now marked gland.

For minutes, neither can hear anything but the sound of their beating hearts and panting breaths.

“You smell like me.” Ben’s nose twitches, not a speck of brown left in his eyes. “ _ My mate.” _

“ _ My  _ mate.” Rey manages to smile, inhaling their new combined scent with the utmost of satisfaction.

With his seed still spurting into her, his ring on her finger, and his mark on her neck, the void in her life that she’d tried to fill for nearly twenty-six years is finally gone.

And it's all thanks to the baby that someone had callously abandoned on her doorstep.

* * *

  
  


“Well it’s about fucking time.” Is the first thing his father says as soon as both of them step into the house.

The growl Ben lets out is purely instinctive. So is the way he curls around Rey (ignoring her sigh of exasperation) and glares at Han.

It had taken another few hours before Ben had allowed either of them to leave the bed, and one more after that to start cleaning the mess of bodily fluids from themselves and their bed (and it was  _ their _ bed now).

By the time they left the apartment, it was already one in the afternoon.

“Hi Han.” Rey tucks her hair behind her ear shyly, displaying his mark -  _ she’s mine -  _ to his father before leaning in to give the man a hug.

If it were any other Alpha, Ben knows he would have ripped the other man limb to limb. But this is his  _ dad _ , meaning there’s no one else trying to take what’s his.

The look Han gives him means that the older man knows exactly what Ben is going through. This ultra-territorial, dominant, possessive stage that will last about a week before his hormones calm down.

“Jeez kid, what are you a vampire?” Han whistles while Ben smirks at the imprint of his teeth that indeed looks as though he’s bit down all the way through down to her tendon.

“Where is she?” His mother’s thunderous voice calls out from somewhere down the hallway, followed by the patter of footsteps.

“Mom’s home?” Ben says, grabbing Rey’s hand - the same one that now houses her engagement ring.

“Everyone’s home.” Han smirks, leading the two of them into the house. “Your mom, uncles, and Maz.”

“Why?” He barely resists the urge to whine while Rey giggles. “It’s….what day is it today? No it doesn’t matter?” He shakes his head. “It’s a weekday! Everyone should be at work!”

“Oh be quiet Benjamin. We’re getting older. We need a break too.” Leia stomps towards them, brown eyes alight with joy. She’s holding Temiri on her hip, who immediately tries to squirm out of his grandmother’s hands when he sees his parents.

Cries of  _ mama _ and  _ dada _ are heard from the young one as he attempts to swan dive onto the floor to get to his parents.

Everything else is forgotten as both of them rush towards their pup, with Rey taking the baby and smothering him in kisses.

“I missed you puppy.” Rey croons, hugging him close. “So  _ so _ much.”

Ben pushes down the guilt that threatens to overwhelm him when Rey finally relinquishes Temiri to him, resting his forehead against his son’s to breathe in his sweet scent.

“Dada.” The pup gurgles, his head dipping down to rest under Ben’s chin. 

He’s never going to get tired of hearing that.

It’s been over a week and a half since he’s properly seen his pup - those couple hours on Friday don’t count - and all he wants to do is keep this child and his mate safe for the rest of his life.

His mother has her arms wrapped around Rey. Ben catches the knowing glint in Leia’s eyes as she gestures towards his mate’s mating mark and shrugs. So what if she looked as though a wild animal had mauled her? Rey is  _ his _ and it’s about time people know it.

His own mark twinges when Temiri nuzzles into it to acquaint himself with Ben's new scent.

They make their way to the den where sure enough, his whole family awaits them, each with different varieties of a shit-eating grin on their faces.

“Look what the cat dragged in.” Luke snorts, his features softening. “Congratulations to Ben and commiserations to Rey. You’re stuck with us now.”

“I don’t mind so much.” Rey smiles softly, walking over to lean against Ben. “I love all of you.”

“IS THAT A RING?” Maz squeals suddenly, sprinting towards them.

He groans when his mother slaps him on the shoulder with shock before joining Maz to hover over Rey’s hand, admiring Grandma Padme’s ring.

Ben is man enough to admit that it looks fantastic on her finger. (His mark looks even better on her though).

Temiri babbles happily against him and Ben’s pretty close to babbling his own happiness right now too.

“Congratulations.” Han claps him on the back. “But she is so far out of your league it’s not even funny.”

“Nah,” Uncle Chewie comes over to hug him. “Our boy’s a catch too. They couldn’t be more perfect for each other.”

He’s thirty-one. He’s not blushing. He’s not.

“Your kid’s an angel by the way.” Uncle Lando comments. “Much better than you were at that age.”

“Of course he is. He’s got Rey as a mom.”

Lando blinks before letting out a guffaw that Chewie and Luke join in on. “Oh kid, at least we taught you how to be smooth.”

“You absolutely did not.” Ben disagrees. “If this little tyke hadn’t come along, I probably would have pined from afar for  _ years _ before working up the courage to make a move.”

“You  _ pined _ ?” Rey turns to him, both brows up.

“Like a teenager.” Ben feels no shame in admitting to the woman, eyeing his mark on her with pride. “It was horrible. You can ask Hux. He had to listen to my rants for months.”

“We should make him godfather then.” She taps her lips idly. “For his trouble. But by that logic Rose should become godmother.”

“Oh?” One side of his mouth quirks up. “You pined too?”

“Have you looked at yourself?” Rey bites her lip and he tries very hard not to do the same, reminding himself he’s in his parents house holding their son. “It’s a bit hard not to.” The once over she gives him has him hot under his collar.

“Please stop.” Lando looks half amused, half disgusted. “Your scents are all over the place and my darlings, we love you both very much but we’ve also all changed Ben’s diapers so it’s a bit odd to know that our child is capable of - “

“Okay yes, I'm a man now.” Ben cuts him off. “But you have eyes right? You’ve seen my gorgeous mate? Tell me what person, what  _ Alpha _ wouldn’t want to- “

“ _ Ben _ .” Rey hisses, cheeks tinged crimson. “Stop it.”

“He really is your son.” Leia ignores the mischief in her son’s eyes as she turns to Han. “All you Solo men are infuriating. Except you of course my beautiful grandson. Because as Ben said, Rey’s your mommy and she knows how to keep Ben in line.”

“Well, she’s going to become a Solo soon enough.” Ben’s words are a promise.

“Oh! Wedding planning! I can't wait!”

The sudden dread on Rey’s face is echoed on Ben’s.

“Maybe we can wait  _ just a bit _ for that.” He suggests no so gently to his mother. “I only proposed a few hours ago.” He shifts Temiri to his other arm.

“Hmm, I suppose.” Leia pouts. “It would be nice to have a wedding when Temiri’s old enough to walk down the aisle as your ring bearer.”

The image of his son garbed in a tiny tux toddling towards his parents puts a smile on his face. 

Christ, he’s smiled more in the past ten minutes than he has in ten years in front of his parents.

Gently placing Temiri down on the carpeted floor, he watches as the boy crawls over to Rey, gripping her legs in an effort to heave himself up. While he’s a bit too young to start walking, they both had noticed his interest in standing up which he had been doing with some support.

Temiri bounces to an inaudible rhythm on his mother’s feet, completely oblivious to the soft eyes watching his every move. He squeaks and squeals and lets out peals and peals of laughter that inexplicably bring moisture to Ben’s eyes.

“Yeah, your kid will do that to you.” Han’s voice sounds out from next to him. “Somehow, he’ll get past every defense you’ve built up for yourself, shatter your heart, and put it back together again with each laugh.”

“Dad…”

“I love you kid.” Han clears his throat gruffly, looking flustered. “God knows I didn’t tell you that enough growing up, but I do. And I couldn’t be prouder of the family that you’ve created.”

Ben can’t quite muster up the words needed to respond to that, nor can he close his gaping jaw.

He accepts the one armed hug his father gives him, noting the slight tremor in Han’s arm.

If anyone else notices the interaction, they don’t comment. Though Ben does spy the wet sheen to his mother’s eyes as she glances towards them.

The bell rings, and his mother goes off to answer it, waving off any questions from Ben and returning with his Aunt Amilyn in tow.

“Ben!” The older Alpha gives him a hug. “And Rey! So nice to see you again!” His aunt snorts when she spies their mating marks and Rey’s ring. “Well, it’s about time.”

“That’s what I said.” Han smirks.

“Did you get it?” Leia all but bounces towards her friend.

Amilyn pulls out a large envelope from her purse, waving it in front of Leia. “I did.”

“This is the best day of my  _ life _ !” His mother exclaims, darting over to give Rey and Ben a tight squeeze.

“Would anyone care to explain?” Ben asks bemusedly, while Rey picks up Temiri and turns to the woman.

“So did Ben tell you who I am?” Amilyn inquires, sighing at Rey’s blank look. “Seriously kid?”

“It slipped my mind.” He mutters defensively. Rey crosses her arms over her chest and Ben has to remember that how to use words instead of stare at her perky tits. “Remember when you thought it was weird that no one from social services or DCFS came to talk to us?”

“Yes…”

“And remember that dinner we had with Aunt Amilyn three weeks ago?”

“Yes…”

“Aunt Amilyn works for DCFS. Mom called in a favor and asked her to take over our case.” Ben explains carefully, glad that his mate’s scent doesn’t show distress. “You were so stressed about talking to anyone about Temiri that mom thought an informal environment was best.”

“So all those questions you asked me…” Rey murmurs in wonder, looking at Amilyn.

“Standard ones I would ask any prospective adoptive parent.”

“Did we pass muster then?” Ben asks his aunt, already guessing the answer.

In response, Amilyn slits open the envelope and pulls out a few heavy pieces of parchment.

“Congratulations.” She says softly, passing them to Ben.

His throat clogs as he sees what’s been given to him.

“Oh my god.” Rey cries out, looking at him incredulously, tears filling her hazel eyes.

He feels his own prickle, and has to swipe at them before any liquid falls onto the papers.

“It’s a birth certificate.” Amilyn tells the others. “And an official certificate of adoption.”

“Temiri Benjamin Solo.” Ben warbles, sucking in a rattling breath when he sees the parents listed as  _ Rey Johnson _ and  _ Benjamin Solo _ . “How - “

“I told Amilyn that I wanted my son to have his father’s name.” Rey leans up to peck his cheek, wiping away a rebellious drop of water from his cheek. “I didn’t know she would remember, or make it a reality.”

He doesn’t know what to say so he kisses her with all the words he can’t get out, mindful of the pup in her arms.

“I love you.” He breathes into her hair as they separate.

Her hand cards through his locks, eyes glittering and warm. “I love you.”

Ben swallows, enveloping his mate and son in his arms, pressing kisses to Temiri’s cheeks until the baby holds out his hands towards him in a request Ben gladly obliges.

He’s still got one arm wrapped around Rey’s waist with the other holding his child as their family surrounds them. Rey rests her head against his chest, gazing at him with such adoration that he has to look away for fear of overwhelming himself.

“We’re going to celebrate.” Leia declares tearfully, her tone booking no room for argument. “We’re going to throw a party at the  _ Falcon _ , and Maz is going to cook  _ all _ the food, and Chewie and Han are going to make us all whatever drinks we want - even if they’re pink and fruity - and -”

“We get it mom.” Ben laughs, breaking from Rey to give his mother a hug. Temiri accidentally slobbers over Leia’s cheek, but all the woman does is whoop and pepper her grandson with smooches until the pup starts to whine.

He looks at his mate, gorgeous and resilient, silently thanking her for the love she’s brought to his heart, for the pup she’s given him.

Ben’s twirling her in his arms before he can think about it, sweeping her off her feet as she lets out a startled yelp.

“Ben!” She giggles. “Put me down.”

“Never.” He whispers, listening to her heart. “I’m never letting you go.”

And as he parts her lips with hers, with their combined scent blanketing them securely, Ben knows that there is nothing more perfect than this moment right now.

“MAMA!” Temiri calls out from Leia’s hold. Ben spies him attempting to clamber down his grandmother’s body and doesn’t release Rey as he picks up the other love of his life, supporting both of them in his arms.

“Smile!” Luke snaps a picture with a Polaroid.

“Our son’s a sap.” Han smirks.

“Wonder where he gets it from.” Leia snorts, the fondness never leaving her countenance.

He sets Rey down but can’t stop touching her, allowing the pup to sit between their arms. She kisses Temiri, then him, then Temiri again.

“I don’t want this day to end.” She whispers. “I’m too happy.”

“Well sweetheart, don’t let go of that feeling. Today’s just the beginning. I swear I’m going to make you the happiest woman in the world if you let me.”

Rey looks at Temiri before reaching up to caress Ben’s cheek. “You already have Ben. You’ve given me everything I ever wanted.”

His answer is to kiss her again and not stop until his son whacks him across the face when they squish him on accident.

“At this rate we’ll have another grandchild in no time.” Leia comments dryly.

Both Ben and Rey look down to her flat stomach, wondering if maybe….possibly...that grandchild was already there.

“Their scents are spiking again! Someone tell them they can’t do this in front of their child!”

“Eh, me and Leia did much worse in front of Ben and he can’t remember any of it.”

“This explains so many things dad. Thanks.”

“Traumatizing our kids via obnoxious displays of affection is a tradition Ben. I’m glad you’ve kept the legacy going. Just wait till the pup does the same thing in thirty or so years.”

Ben gazes at his mate and child, sees how they both look at him with their beguiling hazel eyes, and decides that this baby that brought them together will know only love and joy. Not loneliness, not fear, not anything that him or Rey went through as children.

His legacy will be to impart every ounce of love he has into Temiri and the other children he and Rey will have.

“Thank you.” He whispers into Temiri’s curls, his heart overflowing with unparalleled affection for this baby. “Thank you for choosing us to be your parents.”

As every member of his family decides it’s the perfect moment to suffocate them in a very awkward group hug, Ben can’t help but feel that this uncomfortably warm, overly touchy-feely, borderline annoying level of affection doesn’t seem so bad when he has his mate and pup in his arms.

“Okay  _ seriously _ ? Who did that?”

“Did Temiri fart?”

“That was definitely Luke. He releases pure methane when he toots.”

“I resent that.”

“But you don’t deny it.”

“I’m a lawyer, not a liar.”

“One in the same my friend, one in the same.”

"You sure you want to marry into this?" Ben asks his mate jokingly as yet another playful argument breaks out among his uncles.

She holds his gaze unwaveringly, leaning up to kiss his newly scarred gland. "Positive."

"Oh fuck you Lando!" Luke suddenly shouts, throwing a shoe at the other man. "I have _never_ in my fucking life-"

_"_ FUP!" Temiri squeals, effectively quietening them all down. "FUP FUP FUP!"

"Nice." Leia gives them all a thumbs-up after a moment of silence. "Fuck was Ben's third word too. So we know Temiri's definitely a Solo."

"Stop corrupting my precious child." Rey cuddles their son, shooting glares at Luke and Lando.

"Fup?" Temiri blinks, looking up at his mother innocently. "Mama fup?"

"Only dada can do that, puppy." Ben chortles, ignoring the exasperated groan Rey lets out.

"Seriously?"

"Am I wrong?"

"Well no but - "

He cuts her off with a kiss, the others cheering them on.

"Still want to be with me and this crazy family?" Ben toothily grins down at her dazed expression.

She laughs as she straightens up, nuzzling into his neck to inhale their intertwined scent.

"Always."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Passing the Baton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our journey ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to thank everyone for making my first Reylo fic so memorable! This really just was a way for me to alleviate some boredom (I teach Kindergarten and with everyone at home I miss my little babies a lot). I wasn't really expecting much out of it at all. So the positivity blew me away! Hopefully this is a satisfying ending to this little story, a way to bring things full circle. Thank you again, and I hope to write more soon!

“Okay be cool, be cool. You can do this. It’s just a speech. You know everyone out there. Don’t worry.”

Temiri Solo paces up and down the length of the swanky bathroom he is in, trying not to look at how he is falling apart in the mirror.

“Pull yourself together.” He tells his panicked visage, pointing at himself sternly. “You are almost twenty-six years old. You were valedictorian in high school and had to give a speech to _thousands_ of people. This is _nothing_ compared to that.”

“Tem?” Someone knocks on the door to the bathroom. The young man doesn’t have to open the door to know that Lily Hux is outside. Her scent, eerily reminiscent of her name, drifts towards him, soothing his frazzled nerves immediately just like it always has.

“Hey.” He smiles weakly at her as he cautiously opens the door. She’s a petite thing, standing at a mere 5’3 compared to his six foot something frame.

Let it not be said that Temiri is not his father’s son in every way.

She sighs, shaking out her bright mane of curls as she hugs him, stroking his neck affectionately.

“Wow monkey.” She giggles. “Your scent is all over the place.”

Born the unlikely Omega child of an Alpha and Beta who happened to be his godparents - whose own parents happen to be _her_ godparents - Temiri probably should have felt guilty for falling in love with someone who should have been like a cousin or something to him.

But he knows that there is no one in the world who is more right for him than her.

“I know it’s stupid.” He frowns, swallowing dryly. “But...I really want to - “

“Make Uncle Ben cry?” Lily smirks. “Because I’ve read your speech and I _know_ he will.”

He laughs and leans forward to kiss his girlfriend, only for her to pull away.

“No way Solo! It took me ages to blend this shade of lipstick and you are _not_ going to mess it up until we go home.”

“Promise?” He waggles his eyebrows, chuckling when she slaps his chest.

“Now c’mon. Before Elia or Bail come to get you.”

The thought of his siblings - adults though they might be - finding him and Lily like this puts a sour taste in his mouth. Especially because they’re little shits who don’t understand the concept of privacy.

Or keeping their mouths shut.

He holds Lily’s hand as they leave towards the ballroom that has been reserved for today, heart racing as he hears the din from the crowd inside.

“You’re going to be fine.” Lily whispers, kissing the back of his palm. Her lipstick leaves a small stain that he doesn’t wipe away. 

“Yeah.” Temiri takes a deep breath, knowing he’s nervous for no reason. “I know.” There’s a bounce in his step as a smirk curls up on his lips. “Thanks sweetheart.”

“And there’s that Solo swag that we all know and love.” Lily grins.

“No one’s said _swag_ in like twenty years, Li-li.”

“No one’s called me _Li-li_ in twenty years either.” She pats him on the bottom. “Now off you go! Everyone’s waiting!”

He kisses her cheek and watches her vanish through the doors, taking only a few more minutes to enter the ballroom through the back entrance.

The entire room - full of hundreds of people - quiets down as he comes in, but Temiri only has eyes for his parents.

His mother looks beautiful in her white dress, still as slender as ever, while his father cuts a striking figure in his suit. Those arms that cradled him and his siblings throughout their childhoods are just as muscled as they were two and a half decades ago.

They might have a few more wrinkles around their eyes, and his dad has a few streaks of grey in his black mane of thick hair, but his parents are still as vibrant as they’ve always been.

He steps up to the microphone that’s waiting for him. “Hi.” Predictably, his voice cracks.

At least he’s starting them off with some laughs.

His sister - who’s only a year and a half younger than him - sticks out her tongue while his twenty-one year old brother cackles and doesn’t stop until their mom elbows him and mouths _behave_.

There’s papers stuffed in his suit pocket that he’s supposed to read off of, but as he stares at the smiles on his parents’ faces, Temiri ignores what he’s written and decides to speak from the heart.

“First off, I want to thank you all for coming. I know it was kind of short notice, and it took all of us _ages_ to convince dad that having a very public vow renewal is a good idea. Especially because when they first got married on this date exactly twenty-five years ago, well….let’s just say the wedding wasn’t up to Grandma Leia’s standards.”

“I’m _still_ bitter by the way.” His grandmother, stalwart and indomitable as ever even into her seventies, shouts out.

By her side, his grandfather shakes his head and Grandpa Luke rolls his eyes.

“Yeah but today definitely made up for it.” Temiri laughs. “At least this time all three of their kids are present, instead of just the one.”

“I was there in utero!” Elia hollers. “That totally counts.”

“You weren’t even viable back then.” Temiri retorts. “Mom was barely three months pregnant. Not that I remember anything either.”

“We wanted you to be old enough to be ring bearer, but your mother’s temper was horrible during her pregnancy with Elia and she couldn’t wait another single minute.” His father guffaws, ignoring the elbow he receives to the gut.

“Sounds like mom.” He shakes his head fondly, taking a deep breath to continue. “We’re here today to honor the eternal love of these two people. Beloved colleagues, friends, and family to you all. And ‘mom’ and ‘dad’ to my siblings and I. We love you so much and don’t know what we would do without you. Happy twenty-fifth anniversary and I’m definitely going to be making this speech again in another twenty-five years.”

His mother grips his father’s hand, leaning against his broad shoulder with a smile.

“They say it takes a village to raise a child. Which is true enough. Without the help of our grandparents, aunts, and uncles, mom and dad couldn’t have raised all three of us the way they did. But without our parents, that village wouldn’t have been a home. And for that, we salute them.”

He raises a glass of champagne to them, licking his dry lips.

“You all know us. Know our story and how I came to be with them. We were strangers thrown together by chance. But my seven month old self was smart enough to realize how amazing those two people were, and had the good sense to imprint upon them. I chose them to be my mom and dad, but _they_ chose me too. Mom didn’t have to take me in, dad didn’t have to help. And yet they did. Because that’s the sort of people they are.” His voice cracks again, but no one laughs this time.

“I was probably the luckiest baby in the world. I’m still the luckiest son.”

“Hey!” Bail pouts. “Not true!”

“Eh, I guess you’re right since you’re the _baby_ of the family and spoiled rotten.”

“Damn right!”

Temiri smiles, barely resisting flipping his brother off.

“I could spend years telling all of you how much they love each other and us. I could write _volumes_ dedicated to them and it still wouldn’t be enough. From dad’s infinite patience to mom’s unending support, we - the three of us - have never felt anything but love from them. Even when Elia got piss drunk with Lily when they were sixteen and completely wrecked dad’s car - 

“Hey!” Two identical shouts were heard.

“Or when Bail ‘ran away’ when he was ten because he blamed the poop in his bed on Artoo and refused to clean it up and thought that his life was over. Right, Mr. Poopy Pants?“

“You are the worst big brother _ever_.”

“Or when I didn’t talk to them for a whole week when I didn't understand how I could be adopted when I looked and smelled exactly like them...they never once were anything but understanding and caring. They taught us right from wrong, taught us that the world is not just black and white, to find the grey and understand it before judging. They let us cry, scream, shout and vent at them, were always there when we needed them most, and never let us feel like we were alone.”

Temiri quickly swipes at his eyes, catching Lily’s soft gaze.

“It’s not easy raising three Alpha kids. Especially when two of them are Elia and Bail.” He gives his siblings a look, daring them to refute him.

“No.” Bail snorts, raking a hand through his messy black curls - the same as Temiri’s. “That’s fair.”

People have said that Bail was Temiri’s spitting image while Temiri was Ben’s, and he definitely sees himself and his dad in his brother right now. Just as he sees his mother in Elia.

All three of them have their mother’s eyes, but only his sister has Rey’s chestnut brown hair.

“They’ve taught us what it means to be good people, good children, good siblings - “

“Debatable.”

“And good parents.”

“Did you knock my daughter up Solo?” Uncle Armie glares at him, completely ignoring Aunt Rose’s sigh and Lily's groan of embarrassment.

“ _Dad_.”

“Good _future_ parents.” He amends, laughing nervously. “Without them, we wouldn’t be where we are today. I wouldn’t be in med school, Elia wouldn’t be in law school, and Bail wouldn’t be getting his degree in education.” He looks his brother in the eye as he says, “May god save your future students.”

“Amen.” Bail snickers.

“But most importantly, they taught us how to love.” His voice trembles, but Temiri doesn’t care. 

“It’s not measured in how expensive a gift is or what restaurant someone takes you out to. It’s how mom strokes dad’s hair when she doesn’t even realize it. It’s the way dad says _hi_ _sweetheart_ every time he sees mom. How they always seem to gravitate to each other in a crowded room. How dad calls mom his _wife_ first before also introducing her as his mate. It’s how dad knows exactly what _not_ to say to get mom to laugh or how mom seems to know when dad needs to be left alone to his thoughts. It's how dad's never ashamed to show how much he cares for his mate despite whatever stereotypes people have about Alphas.”

Temiri spies his mother’s watery eyes as his father ducks his head to kiss her temple.

“And yeah, you could say that they’re mated and so attuned to each other’s scents that this is all practically a given….but it’s not. It’s more than that.” He affirms. “It’s those little looks, the way they talk with their eyes, how they treat us - their children. It’s when mom pats us on the shoulder and tells us to talk or how dad’s lap was and still is never too crowded for all three of his kids to sit on.”

On cue, his siblings rush out of their seats to join him with champagne flutes in their hands, wrapping their arms around his shoulders as he beams at them.

“So tonight we raise our glasses to Ben and Rey Solo, beloved parents, mates, spouses, and _future_ \- “ Temiri looks at Uncle Armie pointedly. “Grandparents. Thank you for being there for us always. Thank you for being the best parents anyone could ask for. Thank you for bringing us into the world. We love you more than words could ever say and we'll keep loving you just how you taught us to.”

And just as Lily predicted, there are tears in his dad’s eyes as he dips his mom down to kiss her in front of a roaring audience.

The Solo kids watch their parents' rather disturbing display of affection until their stomachs start to churn.

“Okay this is gross.”

“Especially cause they’re so _old._ ”

"Grandma! Tell them to stop!"

“Jeez dad it’s been forty-five seconds! Let mom _breathe_!”

“Hey Tem, do you think you could go into Optometry? Because my eyes are _scarred for life._ ”

Temiri grabs his brother and sister, pulls them into his arms, and kisses both of their cheeks. They groan and grumble, but let him smother them with his own brand of affection.

“That’s true love kids. No force in the galaxy can stop it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
